A Darkened Lust
by everymomentfadestoblack
Summary: Kurt's not sure how it started, he honestly can't remember a time before he and Blaine started. It started as a mistake but it quickly grew into something much, much more. AU!
1. Prologue

**(A/N: hello everyone, my friend Tash and I are writing this fic together, we are so excited for this. The summary is vague and that is so the fun of the story isn't given away. We are also posting this on Tumblr so feel free to follow us, we will be posting previews and such. Tash's (Blainesquashedkurt) and Mine (ifellintopieces) Enjoy!)**

Kurt pushed open the door to Room 420, entering Art History 112. He sat down in a seat in the back of the room, getting comfortable. As he pulled his notebook and pen from his bag he saw a boy with dark curly hair and hazel eyes sit down next to him. A smile fell across his face as he tried not to blush.

The boy next to him smiled, turning to face him, "I'm probably never going to be moving from this seat and I doubt you will be either. We're gonna see each other three times a week so I might as well know your name. I'm Blaine."

Kurt smiled back, a blush creeping across his face, "I'm Kurt."

Blaine stuck his hand out expectantly as Kurt took it, shaking it gently. Kurt had to restrain himself from rubbing Blaine's soft calloused hand on his cheek. Blaine's eyes sparkled as he looked up at Kurt, "So any particular reason you're taking Art History 112?"

A rosy blush creeped onto Kurt's pale cheeks as he tried not to bite his lip or let his blush rise. He had to remain calm, calm, very calm, "It's actually required for my major, but I'm really interested in it. What about you?"

"I've always just had a thing for art. I figured why not take it." He smiled, pursing his lips, looking at Kurt awkwardly for a moment before piping up again, "So tell me Kurt, what's your major?"

Resting his chin on his hand Blaine looked up at Kurt, smiling. Kurt felt all the blood rushing to his cheeks almost immediately, quite sure he was making a fool of himself, "Fashion, I realize it's a gay stereotype but, nothing suits me more. Let me guess yours… umm Accounting?"

Blaine chuckled, "You're gay? I love that you're so open about it. No actually, I'm a musical theatre major. I know that doesn't get much money but you should do what you love right?"

"Is that so? Well I didn't take you for a dancing and singing kind of guy, doesn't seem like your personality." Kurt smiled softly.

Letting out a small giggle, Blaine explained, "Well you've only just met me Kurt, I'm much more complex that that."

"Oh really now?" Kurt asked, shifting in his seat awkwardly, "Maybe you'll let me find out then?"

Blaine's smile just grew, "I'd love that. If you ever want to get together and study sometime let me know."

Turning towards the front of the classroom Blaine watched the instructor enter rather loudly. As he turned, Kurt could have sworn he saw Blaine wink at him. Kurt's heart began to flutter, his cheeks flushed as he was sure he was drawing blood from biting so hard on his bottom lip. The lights dimmed, for which he was glad; Blaine couldn't see his blush.

He couldn't let him know he already had a crush on him, that'd just be pathetic. It was too soon, he'd made the mistake before. He wasn't going to screw this up. As the class moved on, Kurt began furiously taking notes every once in a while stealing a glance over at Blaine who had been doing the same thing. He couldn't help but notice the way Blaine kept biting on different parts of his lip as he scribbled on the paper or the way his nose scrunched up when he was thinking about something.

At this point, Kurt didn't even know if he was gay, he'd definitely have to take him up on that study offer. The way Blaine almost instinctively ran his hand over his curly hair, and the way he lightly chewed on the end of his pen when the professor spoke, who was Kurt kidding? He was into this boy. This boy that he knew almost nothing about, who was possible straight, was surely going to kill Kurt.

As the room brightened once again, Kurt packed up his notebook, dropping his pen into his bag. Just as he was about to sling it over his shoulder and leave the classroom, Blaine stopped him, "Kurt, wait. I was serious about the studying. I'm really not very good at Art History, maybe we could meet up for coffee tonight and go over the notes?"

Kurt took a moment to turn around, a wide grin formed on his face as he silently thanked whoever was up there that this was happening to him. He calmed down a bit turning back around to Blaine who had the most adorable smile Kurt had ever seen, "Sure, the Livewire?"

Blaine's smile never left his face, "That's on Veranda right?"

"Yes. Around six is okay? I have classes until then." Kurt responded.

"I'll see you there. Uh, should I get your number or something?"

Kurt nodded, "Oh uh, yeah, it's (212) 521-2879." He stated his number slowly as he watched Blaine punch his number into his phone, "And the last name's Hummel."

"Hummel… I like that, it fits you." Blaine said as Kurt's phone buzzed.

He looked down at it, with a new text from an unknown number, Hi. :)

"Save my number Hummel, I'll talk to you soon." Blaine defiantly winked this time as he headed for the door. As he was just about to exit he turned back to Kurt, "Last name's Anderson."

Before Kurt knew it Blaine was gone. Blaine Anderson, Kurt loved that name almost instantly. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about Blaine's name as he remembered that blush he'd been trying so hard to hide; it was now in full swing. He looked like a cherry tomato. His heart wouldn't stop beating. His smile stretched across his entire face.

As he dashed out of the room, out of the building, down the streets and around the corners to his apartment, he tried to take in deep breaths. Opening the door, he took another breath before shutting the door behind him and sinking down onto the ground. Kurt's roommate and best friend, Parker, poked his head out of the kitchen, his hand stuffed in a bag of chips, "Kurt, dude, what's up with you? What cute guy did you see in class now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood. He hated how well Parker knew him, "His name's Blaine if you must know, what else?"

Slinging his bag over one of the bar chairs Kurt walked over to their plush brown couch, which Kurt didn't really appreciate. He'd wanted the purple one, but Parker out right refused. As he shifted on it, he looked up at Parker, "But you know, there are some things I'd like to keep private."

Parker gasped as if Kurt had offended him, "But dude, I tell you about my sex life, I think I should receive the same info in return."

"It's not like I actually ask you about your sexual escapades Parker. You just sort of babble." Kurt said letting out a long frustrated groan.

Parker chuckled, plopping next to Kurt, "Spill Hummel."

Kurt sighed, groaning, letting his head fall into his hands. Parker was so lucky he was Kurt's best friend, "He's in my Art History class. He was just so sweet and introduced himself out of the blue. We're having coffee tonight. You should see him, well you wouldn't like him but, he's got the most beautiful dark curly hair and these hazel eyes. I just wanted to melt and turn into a pile of goop."

He looked completely and utterly lovesick. Parker loudly cleared his throat, his gaze directly Kurt, "So, you making a move tonight or what?"

"WHAT? Dude, no. I just met him, besides I don't even know if he's gay. He knows I am, because I kind of let it slip, being the blabbermouth that I am." Kurt said.

"It's not a secret that you're gay. If your major wasn't enough, the way you dress and talk are big red flags." Parker smiled as Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"You're right, I guess. I just, I don't want to screw this up Parker. I can't have another bad relationship." Kurt sighed, letting his mind wander back to Daniel, his fourth boyfriend in two years; obviously something wasn't working.

"Kurt, stop thinking about Daniel!" Kurt was taken aback, he still had no idea how Parker knew exactly what he was thinking, "Daniel was a jerk, so was Kyle, Jasper and Ryan. Forget them, you're 21 years old Kurt, live a little."

Kurt let out a soft groan, "Oh my gosh, seriously, how do you know me so well? It scares me sometimes. You're like this freakish mind stalker or something."

Parker scooted to the edge of his couch and slightly bowed, "It's a gift and Kurt, you wear your emotions on your sleeve… mystery's the world's biggest turn on."

Kurt dropped his head into his hands, mumbling to himself. Parker was right, he had to be more mysterious. He couldn't let Blaine play into his hands. He had to play hard to get; he had to. Blaine wasn't going to get him that easily. Turning to look up at parker again, Kurt stuttered a bit, "Uh… h-how do you play hard to get? I…I've never really done it before."

Grinning, Kurt bounced on the couch, "I'm ready."

Parker sat next to him, "Rule number one, when he asks you if you can hang out again after this coffee date, trust me will, just say: I'll check my schedule and get back to you."

"Rule number two, never give him a complete answer."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Wait what? I don't get that one."

Parker shook his head, "I mean, when he asks you a question, don't go into a full in depth discussion like you usually do. Keep your answers short and sweet."

"So I do those things and Blaine will be begging for me?" Kurt asked, realizing that questioning Parker was the stupidest thing he could have done.

"That and other things. But yes, if you play your cards right, he'll probably wind up stalking you, in the non creepy way of course."

"Oh of course." Kurt and Parker both laughed. Parker stood up almost tripping over the edge of the couch, "Fuck. Well I have to get to class but you got this Kurt."

Parker winked and was out the door before Kurt could reply. Taking a deep breath Kurt let himself fall back against the couch. Was Parker right? Was this really going to get him Blaine? As he let all these thoughts run through his mind, he stopped. He'd barely even talked to the guy, why was he thinking about him so much already? But seriously, there was something special about the way Blaine looked at Kurt.

It was different form all the other guys Kurt had been with. Blaine was genuine; he was sweet and polite. Even if Blaine had turned out to be straight or even if he didn't ever want to be in a relationship, Kurt could still be good friends with him right?

…

Later that night, about a half hour before Blaine and Kurt's 'coffee date', Kurt stood in front of his full length mirror, checking himself out. He walked out of his bedroom to Parker who was sitting on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt flipping through TV channels, "Dude, does this make me look like a douche? Seriously, be honest."

"You're not going to like what I have to say," Parker said, "It looks like you're trying too hard."

Kurt groaned, letting his body fall onto the couch, face first. He mumbled into the couch, before throwing his head looking up at Parker, "Shit, well uhm, what do I tone down? Is the vest too much? And the boots, are they too much? Is the shirt the wrong color? Are my jeans too tight?"

"Okay, stand up, properly." Kurt obeyed and stood in front of Parker who pursed his lips looking at Kurt's outfit, "You're clashing majorly dude plus your vest makes you look like a 50 year old teacher."

Kurt whimpered, "I don't fuck up my outfits. What is wrong with me? I'm so nervous." He stormed back into his bedroom.

Pulling his clothes off, he settled for a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a whimsical design on it. He slipped his feet into a pair of black converse. Stepping back out he posed for Parker, "Is this better? I feel casual but good."

Since high school, Kurt's style had changed a bit. He was perfectly okay with wearing jeans and a T-shirt, often not having enough time before class to put on a three part designer outfit. It wasn't that he still didn't wear clothes like that, he did, he just saved them for a later date, a time when he knew he had time.

"Now that says, this is just a casual study date. Perfect." Parker gave a small clap.

Kurt stuck his tongue out, "You have been watching too much Project Runway with that 'girlfriend' of yours."

Parker chuckled, "One day Kailey will be my girlfriend, one day. Now go fix your hair, you look like a ragamuffin."

"What? My hair is wrong too? I worked on this for almost an hour!" Kurt groaned and trudged off to the bathroom.

He heard Parker calling behind him in a sarcastic tone, "Could have fooled me Hummel."

Kurt headed back into the bathroom to look at his hair. It didn't look wrong to him, it looked like it always did, just with a little more poof. He poked his head out of the room, "Are you serious or are you just fucking with me? I just put a little extra hairspray, it's windy outside."

"I'm busting your balls Kurt, you look great. Blaine will be all over you."

Kurt whacked Parker over the head with the back of his hand, "Dick."

Stuffing his hand in his bag he made sure he had everything in it. His phone was placed securely in his pocket as he left the apartment taking a deep breath, "I'll be back later, let me know if we need anything from the store."

"Have fun Kurt, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Parker yelled as Kurt shut the door behind him, walking down the stairs and into the New York night.

He was ready for this, well as ready as he would ever be. He walked down the street to The Livewire, hoping everything would go over well. Ordering himself a grande non-fat mocha, he sat down in one of the booths in the back. Before Blaine got there, he tried to gain his composure, repeating over and over to himself that it would be fine. He wouldn't freak out; he wouldn't ruin it.

But all hopes of that flew out the window when Blaine walked in, taking Kurt's breath away. A black collared shirt, black dress pants and a bright red bowtie, really? Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him. Cursing under his breath, Kurt gazed down at his outfit; he was way too under dressed.

As Blaine headed over, he smiled at Kurt, "Hey."

"I'm sorry I didn't dress up more. I feel really under dressed."

"It's fine, you look great, besides we didn't exactly set a dress code for tonight." Blaine giggled as Kurt couldn't take his eyes off his bobbing Adam's apple.

The night flew by, the boys drinking coffee, talking about the things that interested them, Kurt trying desperately to take Parker's advice. They discussed Art History and why each boy enjoyed it. That night was one of Kurt's favorites. He couldn't keep the smile off his face or keep the joy in his heart away. Blaine was incredible.

He let his mind wander as Blaine talked about his high school, talking about singing and dancing. His and Blaine's relationship would be perfect, that wonderful relationship that everyone wanted. After all he did deserve it right? A smile was planted firmly on his face, as he decided how it would go over. It was perfect.

A perfect relationship, it was all he ever wanted. But it was far from perfect, too far to even start to explain.


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: here is chapter one! i hope those of you who have read it like it so far. Fair warning, there is violence and smut. )**

Kurt's gaze fell on Blaine as he looked up at the buildings they were passing. Each one fancier than before, "Blaine? Where are we going?"

Blaine just let out a small smile, "There's an Italian restaurant I've always wanted to try. It's a little on the expensive side, I hope you're okay with me buying you dinner."

"That's okay but I don't get why you would spend all that money on me." Kurt shrugged, looking over at him.

This was Blaine and Kurt's fourth night in a row hanging out together. Before Blaine had even picked him up, Parker had been grilling Kurt, trying to convince him to just make a move, but Kurt had refused. He still wasn't even sure Blaine was actually gay. That was very heart wrenching when you knew you were falling fast.

A small smile feel across Blaine's face, taking hold of Kurt's shoulders. Hazel eyes met blue, a world of emotions exploding between them. Kurt flinched, unsure of what Blaine was doing. Gently rubbing Kurt's arm Blaine bit his lip nervously, "I really like you Kurt. I enjoy hanging out with you even though it hasn't been that long, but I…I just don't want it to stop okay?"

Leaning in closer to Kurt, Blaine closed his eyes, gently pressing his lips against Kurt's in a short, sweet, soft kiss. As he pulled away he noticed Kurt's shocked expression, "Fuck. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I just fucked all this up. Fuck."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, nervously. He turned around, shielding his face from Kurt. His face was in his hands, breathing in deep, hoping he hadn't just messed it up. Kurt grabbed Blaine by his shirt, turning him around, pulling him into a searing kiss. As he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Blaine's, "So I guess this means you're gay?"

Blaine affectionately rubbed the back of Kurt's neck and looked at Kurt, a glimmer in his eyes, "We should go inside, we have a reservation."

Kurt could feel a blush creeping across his face, hitting his ears as Blaine's hand was placed on the small of his back, leading him into the restaurant. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Blaine Anderson, the boy he'd been rambling on about to Parker for the last two weeks had finally kissed him. As they entered the restaurant, Blaine smiled up at the waiter, "Anderson." The waiter nodded as they were brought back to a small table in the corner.

There was a white tablecloth, a tall white candle in the center and a small bowl of flowers. It was quite romantic and Kurt could have sworn he felt his stomach flip-flop. Blaine was being a perfect gentleman, pulling out Kurt's chair out for him. As Kurt sat down in it, Blaine pushed it in, the smile never leaving his face. Once he sat down in his own seat across the table, an older woman approached the table with a grin on her face, "Welcome, what would you boys like to drink?"

Kurt looked up at the woman with a soft smile on his face, "Just a water's fine."

"Water as well, thank you." Blaine smiled looking up at her for a moment.

As she disappeared, Blaine couldn't help reaching over, taking Kurt's hand in his, "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. I honestly thought you'd notice I was gay. I thought I made it obvious."

"I was getting mixed signals, you're really not all that easy to read. And I figured it would be rude to just ask you straight out." Kurt responded, using his thumb to draw tiny circles on the top of Blaine's hand.

Blaine chuckled softly, "Wow, I'm not really being a very good friend then. I'm supposed to be honest with you. I do want you to know though, I really really like you Kurt."

"I got that much, unless a kiss nowadays means that I hate you." Kurt smirked as Blaine's smile widened.

"That's why I like you Kurt, you're smart, funny, witty and gorgeous. God, it feels so good to say that out loud."

Kurt's face was now a bright strawberry red, "Oh wow, I… I'm glad. You know, I liked you since the first moment you sat next to me in Art History."

"WHAT?" Blaine said raising his voice a little, "You're saying I didn't have to do all this cheesy date stuff to make you like me… Well, I feel used Hummel."

Kurt laughed, "Hey, I wasn't the one who seemed like he might possibly be straight. I just outright said it."

"You're right, I should have been more direct with you, I apologize." Blaine nodded sincerely.

"You fucked up Anderson. You could have been kissing me for over a week now." Kurt teased.

The two of them laughed, just enjoying each other's company. Kurt loved how goofy Blaine was acting. This was exactly what he needed; a relationship with laughs, smiles and someone who was easy to talk to, just a no drama honest sincere relationship. With the way Blaine and Kurt had been acting, Kurt was quite sure that's what it would be.

They stayed like this through the entire meal, making jokes and playing off each other's wit and humor. By the time they left, the two were fairly certain they were best friends. Blaine paid the bill, not seeming to mind how expensive it had been. Kurt thanked him over and over again, still really appreciating how he was getting treated.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's interlacing their fingers together. Holding on tightly, he swung their arms as they headed down the street back to their apartment complex. They had found out they lived on different floors one day, bumping into each other on the stairs.

They walked as close together as possible, squeezing each other's hands, knowing perfectly well that they were in the bad part of town. Just as they had walked past an old dilapidated building they heard voices through the broken windows, "It's a bunch of ugly ass fags."

"Let's jump them. I bet they're rich."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, squeezing his hand, hoping that what they heard was only a couple of stoners trying to scare them. The voices started again, "I would say one of them looks girly, but honestly, they both do. Reed, let's jump them."

Before Kurt and Blaine could react to what they just heard, two men about six feet tall, with very broad shoulders and muscles that could crush them in a minute stood in front of them, blocking their path, "Hey little faggots."

The two boys jumped back only to find themselves in the arms of a third man who looked just about the same as the other two, "You fags out on a romantic walk?"

Kurt held onto Blaine tighter as the third man, closed in on them, "Oh look John, Reed, the little fag thinks his boyfriend will protect him."

"Leave us alone." Blaine stated, trying to wrap his arms around Kurt in a futile attempt to protect him.

Reed, John and the third man burst into a fit of laughter, echoing through the streets. John took hold of Kurt's shoulders, lifting him up, dragging him into the alleyway. Reed had Blaine in his hands, throwing him to the ground next to where John stood with Kurt. Turning back to face the third man, Reed awaited a signal, "Steve, what do you want us to do with them?"

Steve smirked, "The little dwarf is trying to protect his boyfriend, boys, get 'em."

Reed and John lunged towards Kurt, pulling out a large pocketknife from his pocket. Pushing Kurt down onto the ground, hard, he held him down with simply the strength of a hand. Kurt tried to wriggle free from his grip, but it was useless, he was too weak. The knife was at Kurt's neck, just inches away from slitting his throat.

"DON'T!" Blaine screamed at an ear shattering level, "Kill me, just don't hurt Kurt. Please don't hurt Kurt!"

Tears stung Blaine's eyes as he reached out for Kurt, trying to squirm free from John's firm grip on his shoulders. As Blaine continued to scream out, trying desperately to protect Kurt, Kurt let his jaw drop and his eyes swell up, trying to keep tears from falling. Blaine was sacrificing himself for him. He barely knew him and here he was, risking his life.

Interrupting Kurt's glance at Blaine, lovingly, John cackled loudly, his head snapping over at Blaine at the sudden burst of words, "We could just kill them both."

"We want you to watch as we cut your faggot ass boyfriend's throat." Reed spat in Blaine's face.

Blaine was dropped from John's grip, causing Blaine to curl up into the corner, shielding himself from getting hurt. He made sure he could still clearly see Kurt as well as give him enough space to jump up and save Kurt if he had to. As Reed passed Kurt over to John to hold, his grip tighter on Kurt than it had been, he stepped forward, crinkling Kurt's shirt in his hand, the pocketknife at his throat once again.

This was Kurt's chance, his change to save both him and Blaine. His knee was up, hitting Reed in the crotch. A loud, FUCK echoed through the alley as Reed sunk to the floor, palming his crotch. The pocketknife dropped to the floor landing in front of both John and Kurt. John bent down, reaching, missing by a fraction of a second. Kurt's hand was on John's shoulder for a short moment as the knife was plunged into his stomach.

A loud gasp left John's mouth as his hands immediately applied pressure to his wound. Taking hold of the knife again, clutching it firmly in his fist, Kurt shoved John up against the wall. Holding him there, he merely glared at him, staring him down while the man pushed up against a brick wall, kicked his legs, his arms flailing, trying to get free.

Stabbing the knife into John's chest Kurt's eyes met John's. Spitting into John's face, Kurt was proud of what he'd done, "Go to hell you mother fucking cunt!"

Screams escaped through John's lips as he sunk to the ground, hitting the floor. Within only moments, he was gone, bleeding out. Reed came up behind Kurt, sneaking up on him, intending on grabbing him, but Kurt's reflexes were faster. He spun around with the knife blade out, and in one swift motion the blade cut through Reed's neck, blood sprayed in every direction as he fell to the ground, "Who's a fairy now you ignorant son of a bitch, I hope you burn in hell."

Blaine's breaths were short, quick as he looked up at Kurt, shocked. He didn't know what to say to him. From everything he'd ever learned about Kurt over the past few days, nothing had prepared him for this. He stood up from the corner he had curled up in after being thrown to the floor, taking the knife from Kurt's grip.

Storming over to Steve, standing right up in his grill, breathing in the same air, smelling the stench of sweat radiating from Steve's upper body, Blaine viciously spat, "Do you really think you're so fucking hot now? What're you gonna do? Call for back up? Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Steve's chest heaved as Blaine threatened him, "I'm not scared of you fairy."

A loud laugh erupted from Blaine's mouth as he stabbed Steve in the chest, multiple times, "This is for attacking Kurt, you son of a bitch!"

The knife was jabbed repeatedly into Steve's chest, deeper and deeper each time. Once Steve fell to the ground, Blaine straddled him, keeping at it. He had to make sure he was dead. As Kurt pulled him off, he finally calmed down, breathing in deep and slow. Kurt's eyes met his, "Blaine, he's dead. You killed him."

Blaine looked down at the motionless body, his heart racing. His eyes flicked up there, but replaced with something he couldn't recognize. The pocketknife was shoved into Blaine's pocket as Blaine's hands grabbed hold of Kurt's arms, pulling him close, up against his erection, "You feel that?"

Kurt moaned, grinding his hips into Blaine, whispering into his ear, "Are you as turned on as I am right now?"

Blaine pushed Kurt up against the brick wall behind them, hard, pressing his erection up against Kurt's. He rolled his hips, grinding into Kurt as he nibbled on his ear, biting gently, "I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Indescribable moans slipped through Kurt's lips as Blaine whipped him around, pushing him up against the wall. Sliding his hands around Kurt's waist, Blaine undid his jeans, unzipped them, and pulled them down so Kurt's ass was free. Squeezing it, he whispered into Kurt's ear, his voice raspy, "Your ass is so perfect."

Lifting his hand up, he slapped Kurt's ass, a loud clap, echoing through their ears. Kurt whined, begging for more. As Blaine's hand slapped Kurt's ass, he reached around, rubbing Kurt's hard cock with his other hand, varying his pressure. Deep breaths and raspy moans left Kurt, only turning Blaine on even more.

He freed his own cock from his boxers, pushing up against Kurt, "You like the way that feels baby?"

"God Blaine, you're so unfff so hard."

He growled in Kurt's ear, "I'll be the best fuck you ever had."

Taking hold of his cock, pumping his hand a few times, Blaine rubbed it over Kurt's entrance, teasing him. He slid his hands around the curve of Kurt's ass, his fingers sliding over Kurt's hole, rubbing his finger up and down, trailing every inch of Kurt's swollen ass hole. Taking his cock in his hand he pushed it into Kurt's ass without any warning.

Kurt could feel the burn as Blaine's hard cock filled him up. It hurt, but was all worth it as he pushed down, begging for more, screaming at the top of his lungs. Growling into Kurt's ear, Blaine took hold of his waist, pulling out of Kurt's ass, slowly, before slamming back in hard, hitting Kurt's prostate.

"OH FUCK." Kurt screamed, trying to grab hold of something as Blaine rammed his cock into Kurt's ass.

"Faster Blaine, faster."

Thrusting in and out, his cock pounding in and out of Kurt, he let his breath loose, a mixture of deep and short as he could feel his cock pulsating inside of Kurt. A loud whine left Kurt's mouth as he pressed his body up against the wall, moving with Blaine, screaming, whimpering and cursing as Blaine hit his prostate each time.

"FUCK Blaaine, GOD FUCK." Kurt let out a blood-curdling scream.

As Blaine's hard dick pulsated inside of Kurt as he whined into his ear, "I'm gonna explode into you."

Whimpering Kurt, pushed himself farther down onto Blaine if even possible, feeling every inch of Blaine filling up his ass. His hands were taken by Blaine and held up against the wall, pinned. Thrusting into Kurt, hard, his balls hitting Kurt's ass cheeks, he exploded. His warm cum filled up Kurt's ass, his breath now non-existent.

The sound of the two boys' moans reverberated throughout the dark alleyway. At that moment, neither one cared who might be watching, they didn't care who might walk by, the passion and fervor just radiated through, both boys feeling a rush they'd never felt before.

Kissing Kurt's neck, Blaine could feel his face flush as he pulled out of Kurt's ass. Spinning him around so their forehead's were touching, Blaine tried to calm his breathing. Kurt's face was bright red, sweat poured down his body, the sex look meeting Blaine's eyes "Holy fuck."

"I know. I…I've never felt so turned on." Blaine said pushing Kurt up against the wall again.

Kurt was pressed up directly up against the wall, with Blaine pushed up against him, his cock still out, still leaking just a bit. A kiss was pressed to Kurt's lips, Blaine's tongue exploring Kurt's mouth, trying to satisfy what the passion he still had. His hands grazed every inch of Kurt's body, holding him close.

Blaine pulled away, gazing into Kurt's eyes, a smile on his face and a glimmer in his eyes as he stared at Kurt, "Kurt, we uh…"

"We just fucked in the middle of an alleyway Blaine." Kurt giggled.

"I think I just found my new favorite kink." Blaine whispered, pushing his body up against Kurt's.

Kurt giggled, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck, "I'm with you on that."

Blaine held Kurt close in a hug, just holding him still for a moment, calming himself down. As he pulled away, Blaine pulled up his boxer shorts and pants, watching Kurt do so as well. A soft kiss was pressed to Kurt's lips. His hand slipped into Kurt's, intertwining their fingers.

Swinging their arms as they walked down the street, neither Kurt or Blaine could keep the smug look off their face. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they rejoined the groups of people on the bustling New York streets. The warm New York air blew in their faces as their feet hit the ground in sync with each other.

"We should go home, it's getting late." Blaine smiled, gently biting his lip.

"Do we have to? I don't want this night to end yet." Kurt pleaded sadly.

"I'm afraid so Kurt, we both have classes in the morning and you need that beauty sleep you swear by."

Kurt let out a small giggle as they approached their apartment building. They rode the elevator up to the third floor. Blaine stepped out with Kurt, walking him to his door, pressing a soft shy kiss on his cheek, "I guess this is good night."

Kurt smiled looking deep into Blaine's eyes, "I guess so."

Blaine pulled Kurt up close to him in a tight squeeze, "I had an amazing time," his tone softened slightly, "I can't wait until next time."

Kurt nodded and walked towards the door, looking back once more at Blaine walking up the stairs, catching a glimpse of his ass, before entering for the night. As he plopped down on the couch, he let his gaze fall to the wall. What had just happened? What was all that?

It was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 2

Blaine was fast asleep curled up in bed until he felt someone jumping up and down next to him. It only took a few moments before he heard his name being screamed, "Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Wake up! Blaine! Blaine!"

Rubbing his groggy eyes, Blaine pulled the pillow from behind his head over his face, "Brooke, let me sleep," Blaine groaned as Brooke continued to jump.

Brooke flopped down on the bed, pulling the pillow off his face, "No! Tell me how it went, I want to know everything!"

"Good God girl, it's only eight AM! Can't I have an hour before I launch into the intimate details?"

"Ohh intimate… now you have to tell me everything." Brooke giggled.

Groaning, he pushed her to the side a bit as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Where do you want me to start?"

"After you picked him up obviously." Brooke rolled her eyes at Blaine, as she normally did when she thought he was playing dumb.

"So I took him to that really fancy Italian place. But before we went into the restaurant, I told him I liked him and then I kissed him."

Brooke squealed, clapping her hands together. Blaine continued, "And then we went to the restaurant and had an absolute blast. We get along really well, it was very adorable and just absolutely perfect."

Grabbing a pillow Brooke hid her face in it like she usually did when she got really excited, squealing like a little girl, "And what about after the restaurant? You got home pretty late Mister."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, "Well we uhm… we kind of fucked in an alleyway."

Blinking and staring at her friend, she said nothing for a short moment, dropping her jaw. In all the time Blaine knew Brooke he'd never once seen this expression on her face. With a judgmental tone she stated, "BLAINE."

"WHAT? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked hiding his face.

"You just told the boy you were into him… and YOU FUCKED." Brooke was talking rather loud, realizing she should quiet her voice, "FUCKED HIM IN PUBLIC!"

Blaine blinked looking up at her, wondering what to say. Her shoulder sunk as she looked into his eyes as if she was trying to get the reasoning out of him that way, "What the hell got into you Blaine?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "Well I was really turned on okay? And he looked really hot, I couldn't help it."

"Was he tight?" Brooke asked, shrugging a bit. This was Blaine's favorite part about her; she had absolutely no filter.

Blaine could say ANYTHING to her and he was so grateful for that. He blushed as he realized he couldn't contain his excitement, "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA. Just… mmmmmfffffff I don't think I've ever been so turned on in my life."

"That's my boy, your momma raised you right, hit it while it's hot." Brooke bit her lip and giggled.

Blaine's mind flashed back to 8th grade when Brooke thought she was a gangster, "Brooklyn Marie Warner, I swear to God if you revert back to talking like a 'hood' person I will disown you as my illegitimate sister." Blaine's voice was soft but stern.

Brooke burst into laughter, reaching forward, hugging him tightly, "I love you Blaine, I love you!"

Wrapping his arms around her Blaine hugged her tightly as they fell back onto the bed, giggling like schoolgirls at a sleepover. Looking into her eyes he smiled, "But seriously Brooke, it's amazing. I don't know what it was, but it was incredible, seriously, I'm so glad we went out last night."

His smile lingered on his face as he glanced up at the ceiling, trying to push the other part of the night into the back of his mind. He couldn't tell her, he really couldn't. He was so afraid of what she'd think. She was his best friend and he told her everything, but this, this was something he was afraid would ruin their friendship.

"I'm glad you're happy Blaine, your happiness means the world to me." She smiled as she stretched her neck up, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine smiled. Just as he was about to respond he heard footsteps in the apartment. He picked up his pillow, holding it, using it as a weapon, "Who's that? Brooke, who's here? We're being robbed. Oh my gosh we're being robbed!"

Brooke burst into a fit of laughter, scaring Blaine, "Brooke, oh my God why are you laughing?"

"Dude, calm the fuck down. It's just Jake, he said he was coming over this morning."

A loud groan escaped Blaine's mouth, "How did he get in? The door was lock…WAIT a minute… did you give him a key?"

Brooke's face turned a bright strawberry red, "Yeah? I mean he's my boyfriend Blaine. We're pretty serious; you know that. I really love him."

"If this guy breaks your heart, he will regret it." The words were heavy as they left Blaine's mouth with last night popping into his head.

Pulling him up off the bed, Brooke dragged Blaine out into the living room. Upon seeing Jake pull Brooke into a kiss, Blaine's nose was immediately scrunched up at the sight. He shuddered before quickly stating, "Hey dude."

"Oh hey Blaine, how are you dude?" Jake quickly flipped his head back as a way of greeting.

"Fine, so uhm…what are you doing here?" Blaine asked a bit too rude for Brooke's taste as he saw her give him a death look.

"I came to spend the afternoon with my girlfriend, do you have a problem with that?"

Just shaking his head, Blaine groaned, plopping down on the couch, turning the TV on. The channel was on the local news channel, reporting the find of a dead body. Blaine recognized the man immediately, his hand covering his mouth.

The body of a 23-year-old Reed Lewis was found early this morning along with the bodies of two of his friends. Foul play is suspected, but we'll bring you more details as they become available.

Blaine didn't remove his hand from his mouth as Brooke sat down next to him, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine just nodded, "Uh yeah, it just breaks my heart is all. To think that someone could have killed him, that's just heartbreaking."

He tried to hide his face, wondering what he should do. Should he text Kurt? Should he call him? Should they try and figure it out?

"It is. There are some real animals out there, they should all be shot." Brooke said, staring at the pictures of Reed on the screen.

Raising his eyebrows, Blaine let his jaw drop at what she had said. Running his hand through his hair, he jumped up, searching for his phone. He dialed Kurt's number, anxiously waiting for him to pick up. After a few rings Kurt's groggy sleepy voice was on the other end, "Hmmmm, ugh. Hello?"

"Kurt. It's Blaine. Turn on your TV to the local news now." Blaine stated anxiously.

Blaine, why, I don't understa…OH MY GOD." Kurt said as Blaine heard his shuffle and the sound of the static radiating from the TV Kurt had just turned on.

Hearing Kurt let out a small whimper on the line, he took a deep breath, worried, What the hell are we going to do?

"I don't know. I really don't know. I just wanted you to know. I can't talk much now but do you think we could meet later yeah?"

Yeah, yeah sure, definitely, we have to.

Kurt quickly hung up the phone as Blaine reentered the living room to find Brooke with Jake's tongue down her throat. He stuck his tongue out, shuddering as he groaned, walking back to his bedroom and falling down onto his bed, wondering what he was going to do. An idea hit him. He had to talk to Kurt. He had to talk to him now.

Blaine got up quickly, pulled on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket, heading for the door. Brooke stopped him, "Where're you going?"

"I'll be back later." That was all she needed to know; he wasn't saying anything else.

Once he was outside again he dialed Kurt's number again, "Hey you, what's your apartment number? We need to talk now besides my friend's idiot boyfriend is here, so I have to get out."

1346, the 3rd floor. Kurt said, The door's open, so just come in. My roommate's with a girl.

Blaine was at Kurt's apartment within a few minutes. He pushed the door open, stepping in, "Kurt?"

"Back here." Blaine heard Kurt's voice from the back of the apartment.

He entered Kurt's bedroom a few moments later. Kurt was moisturizing his face. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, teasing him, "You're letting me see you before you moisturized?"

Kurt laughed, "You fucked me in an alleyway last night. You've seen everything there is to see, this isn't a big deal."

Pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head Blaine laughed, hopping up onto the counter next to him, "So, I'm really worried that they're going to find out we did it."

"No one saw anything." Kurt said as he closed his lotion bottle.

"That's not the point Kurt. You watch those CSI shows right? They know how to figure this shit out. What do we do?"

Kurt turned towards Blaine, "I don't know. Nothing was left behind, they won't know and who the hell would ever think we'd do something like that?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know… I really don't. So, I told Brooke that we fucked in an alleyway last night."

Kurt's jaw dropped in the same fashion Brooke's had that morning, "Why would you tell her that? It's personal!"

"She's my best friend Kurt. I tell her everything. We tell each other everything. She's like my number one fan, besides she was jumping on my bed this morning. If you knew her, you'd know that you could never keep something from her."

"You could have given her the PG version you know."

Blaine chuckled softly, "I tried Kurt, believe me, but she knows when I'm holding back."

Kurt sighed, "Okay, I guess it's okay, as long as she won't say anything."

As Kurt finished his moisturizing routine he turned to Blaine. Standing up, he took Blaine's face in his hands pressing a kiss to his lips. Blaine grinned deviously, "You wanna get frisky this early in the morning Mr. Hummel? This can definitely be arranged."

Blaine's shirt was pulled off and thrown across the room as Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, "Mmmm please."

Scooting himself off the counter, Blaine pushed Kurt into the wall, nibbling at his lower lip. Kurt let out a small moan. Before the two boys knew it, their clothes were off, their bodies grinding together. Growling in Kurt's ear, Blaine whispered, "How bad do you want me right now?"

Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear, "Really bad. I want you really fucking bad Blaine, ugh."

Teasing Kurt, Blaine gently licked his neck, squeezing Kurt tighter as he shivered under Blaine's embrace. A slight whimper left Kurt's lips as he felt Blaine grind into him, a soft chuckle left his lips, "Dude, you're not…"

"Neither are you…" Blaine said suddenly looking down. There wasn't an inch of hardness between the two.

Kurt laughed, "Well, uh… this is awkward uhm… what the fuck?"

"I want you…badly but… little Blaine doesn't seem to be into the idea." Blaine frowned slightly.

"It doesn't seem like little Kurt is either." Kurt responded as he watched Blaine pull on his pants and hop up on the counter again.

"What the hell? I'm usually turned on so quickly."

"Do you think… not it can't be." Kurt said shaking his head.

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "What're you talking about?"

"Do you think… last night…" Kurt was having a hard time expressing his thoughts but Blaine picked up on it, quickly, the realization forming on his face, "Dude, razor. Now."

Kurt handed a razor over to Blaine, a look of knowing on his face. As Blaine took a deep breath, he ran the razor along his wrist, slicing into it. He saw the blood gush out. Sucking on the blood Blaine dropped the razor onto the counter and looked down at his pants, laughing. He took Kurt's hand and put it on his dick, "You feel that?"

"Fuck… I knew it…" Kurt said before he slit the razor across his own wrist, sucking up the blood before he crashed his lips onto Blaine's, pulling him off the counter.

Shoving Blaine into the wall Kurt groaned as Blaine pulled away from the kiss, sucking on Kurt's neck. A soft moan left Kurt's lips as he arched his back into Blaine, needing to feel every inch of him, grinding against his dick. His hands were pulling on Blaine's curls as his eyes closed.

Pushing Kurt up against the wall Blaine growled in his ear, nibbling on it. He felt Kurt's hands fumble with his pants, pushing them off and discarding them on the opposite side of the bathroom. As Blaine grinded against Kurt again, Kurt groaned, digging his nails into Blaine's back. Snaking his arm around Blaine's waist, Kurt spun him around, pushing him up against the wall.

Pressing his body up against Blaine, Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's untrimmed chest, caressing every inch, one hand settling on Blaine's hard dick, pumping his hand slowly. With his other hand he took hold of his own dick and pushed it up into Blaine's ass without any warning.

A loud cry left Blaine's lips as he threw his head back, letting it fall on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt thrusted deep inside him, hard and fast. Tilting his neck, Kurt captured Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss, pushing his cock inside fast and hard once again. As their tongues danced together, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding on for dear life.

Blaine could feel Kurt hardening by the second, filling up his ass, every inch, just Kurt. He moaned, screaming Kurt's name, "FUCK. KURT. OH GOD."

Chuckling softly, Kurt rammed his cock into Blaine's ass again, harder and faster than before, a loud unnffff leaving both their lips. Kurt could feel the sweat drip down his body as he pressed himself up against Blaine, thrusting faster and faster in and out of him.

He took a deep breath, kissing Blaine hard on the mouth once before he pulled out, sinking to the ground pulling Blaine with him. His hand on Blaine's hard dick, pumping up and down slowly, Kurt knew both of them were done for. Before he knew it, Blaine's hand was on his cock, pumping his hand. That was all it took, just a touch. There was cum everywhere, both boys covered in each other's sticky mess.

"Wow," Kurt said as they were lying on the tile floor, "You're perfect."

Blaine giggled rolling over, resting his arms on Kurt's chest, "Nah, you are. I've never been fucked that hard."

"God, I've never been this crazy with sex before. If you can walk then it'll be a miracle." Kurt laughed.

"I could really use a cigarette right now."

Kurt laughed, "I've got some if you're serious. It might help calm us down and we can really talk about this."

"I don't smoke but you fucked me hard enough to the point where I'm really considering one," Blaine clapped teasingly, "Congrats on your achievement Mr. Hummel. But honestly, we have to figure out what the fuck we're doing."

Helping Blaine up, Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. The two boys headed out onto the porch sitting down. Kurt held the cigarette in his hand, lighting it as he looked over at Blaine, "I don't understand. I really don't."

"We need to figure out a plan if anything comes of this."

"Blaine, I don't think anything will. Nothing links us." Kurt said as he took a long drag.

"What're we going to do though? Is that now going to be the only way we can fuck?"

Kurt blew his smoke in a long puff, "If we do keep this up, people are going to start thinking we're suicidal."

Blaine sighed before perking his head up, "Wait, it doesn't have to be me. Last night, after we killed those three men, it was one of the best fucks ever."

"You're not seriously suggesting that we kill people so we can fuck?" Kurt responded giving Blaine a look of pure judgment.

"Well I don't want to stop fucking you Kurt. I enjoy it and I enjoy you fucking me, but as of now, the only way we're being able to fuck is from seeing or tasting blood."

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, taking another drag, "Blaine…"

His thought was cut off by the sudden calling of his name, "Kurt? You home?"

"What? Uh yeah!" Kurt responded.

"Who's that?" Blaine asked.

Before Blaine knew it, a tall boy came onto the porch with them, ruffling Kurt's hair, "Who is this Kurt?"

"Parker, hey man. This is Blaine, that guy I told you about, my boyfriend. Blaine, this is Parker, he's my roommate and my best friend." Kurt responded as he scrunched up his nose at the fact that his hair was now messed up.

Blaine's eyes lit up, he mouthed 'boyfriend' to Kurt and winked. Blaine smiled up at Parker, "Pleasure to meet you Parker, I've heard tons about you."

Parker smiled back, "As I have about you. You break his heart I'll break your face."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on ever letting this one go." Blaine said putting his hands up defensively.

Parker grinned like an idiot, "Yay!"

Kurt just laughed, rolling his eyes at Parker, "Parker likes to fully immerse himself in my love life."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Is he…?"

"What? Oh. No. Parker's very straight." Kurt reassured Blaine.

"Oh God, yeah dude, don't worry. Kurt and I are just very close friends. I have a girlfriend." Parker's face lit up, smiling.

"Oh so you finally asked her?" Kurt smirked.

"YES! Kailey is officially my girlfriend." He jumped up and down clapping like an idiot.

Blaine looked a bit confused, his eyes asking Kurt to clue him in. Kurt just laughed, "Parker's been attempting to make Kailey his girlfriend for five months, this is a big deal."

"Congrats man." Blaine just laughed.

As Parker smiled, he left, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone again. Sighing, Kurt put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table next to him, "Blaine, we really need to figure this out though… seriously."

"I don't know what you want me to say. You act like I have experience with this sort of thing."

"I don't know what to do either! We can't just hurt people if we want to fuck and we can't start cutting ourselves either…"

"Let's just drop this, we… we don't have to have sex either… we can, do without it…maybe?" He asked actually not quite sure what he was thinking.

Kurt laughed uproariously, "I'm a horny college student and you're going to withhold sex?"

"Well it's the only thing I can think of Kurt…ugh fuck, why did what happened have to happen?" Blaine closed eyes and let his head fall back as he sunk in the chair.

Kurt sighed, "I don't know. Let's try and hold off on it for as long as possible. I mean we don't have to have sex. There are other things we can do too." Kurt said as he leaned in to kiss Blaine's lips.

"The fact that my brain jumps to the way you look bent over whenever you kiss me is not helping!"

"This is going to be a serious problem." Kurt responded, laughing softly.

"We have to do something… Las night can never happen again." Blaine stated, his face serious.

Kurt sighed, sinking into his chair, "I don't know what to tell you. We can try and just forget about it and move on okay?"

"Let's do that." Blaine nodded, looking out into the distance.

Smiling, Kurt stood up and sat on Blaine's lap, kissing his lips softly, as he ran his hand through Blaine's curls. Gently he moved his lips with Blaine's. His tongue slid along Blaine's bottom lip as it was granted entrance into his mouth. Their tongues danced together, exploring, peacefully. The kiss wasn't desperate or passionate, but just sweet.

As Kurt pulled away he smiled, "I'm really glad you talked to me that day."

"So am I. I'm really glad you actually turned out to be gay." Blaine laughed, nuzzling into Kurt's neck, nibbling gently.

Kurt laughed, "You're glad? I'M glad. You could have easily been straight."

"But I'm not… I've never been and never will be… you know it must be destiny." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled, "That it is."

He leaned in pressing a soft kiss against Blaine's lips, clutching onto his curls as he felt Blaine deepen the kiss. Kurt's tongue gently licked Blaine's lips, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. Pulling away Kurt looked into the apartment, "PARKER. CAN YOU GET THAT?"

Parker groaned, standing up from his position on the couch. As he opened the door, his jaw dropped, "Officer, how can I help you?"

Kurt and Blaine gasped loudly, their heads snapping over to the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: just so everyone knows this can also be found on Tash's account. i'm not stealing it or anything, just thought i would let you all know, enjoy :)**

"We're just asking around the town if anyone knows anything about the death of Reed Lewis. Would you mind telling us if you know anything?" The cop standing at the door asked Parker.

Parker scratched his head, "Uh, all I know is what I saw on TV. Let me ask my roommate, he might know," Leaning back, Parker looked out onto the porch, Parker screamed to Kurt, and Blaine, "Hey guys, could you come here a sec?"

Kurt and Blaine looked over at each other quickly, worried. As they stood up, they tried desperately to compose themselves, hoping they wouldn't give anything away. Reaching the door, both boys smiled over at the cop, Kurt speaking, "Hi Officer, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, do you know anything about the news about a Reed Lewis?"

Tilting his head to the side, Kurt thought for a moment, "You mean that guy on TV? Oh, all I know is what I saw."

Blaine looked up at him, nodding, "Same here."

The cop nodded, "Thank you."

With that he left, walking down the hall to ask the rest of the floor. Parker closed the door, leaning up against it, looking over at Blaine and Kurt. No one said anything, all of them just taking in what had just happened. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hand, squeezing tightly, taking deep breaths, trying to keep his cool as the two of them stood there with Parker.

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, "Uh, Kurt, when's your uh, first class?"

"Oh, I don't have class until about two hours from now."

A small smile fell across Blaine's face, "Good, do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

Kurt nodded, letting go of Blaine's hand. He walked into his bedroom, grabbing his phone and wallet, a jacket and a pair of gloves slipping them onto his hands. They headed to Blaine's apartment to pick up a pair of gloves as well, since the weather had dropped so considerably. Interlocking their gloved hands, the two boys walked down to the coffee shop, to just talk about all of this.

As they arrived at the coffee shop, the boys ordered their coffees, never letting go of each other's hands. The feeling of just being together, the ability to have that kind of connection with someone was something both boys valued. The fact that they'd only known each other for a few weeks didn't matter anymore.

Sitting down in one of the booths in the back, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine's arm was around Kurt, their hands intertwining, just ever so slightly, only the slightest touch actually needed. Blaine found himself gently rubbing his thumb over Kurt's fingers as they just sat there enjoying each other's company.

"It's nice to just sit here with you."

Kurt chuckled, "You ruined the moment babe, but yes, it is. I like having someone I'm not afraid to be myself with."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head affectionately, "I feel the same way. You get me Kurt, and I really appreciate that. Not many people do."

Kurt snuggled up closer into Blaine's chest, "I guess we both just got lucky then huh?"

Running his hands through Kurt's hair, Blaine hummed softly, pulling him closer. The two boys sat there, just drinking their coffee, watching all the people that came in. As their coffee's disappeared, the boys stood up, throwing them in the trash, their hands still holding on tightly to each other's.

Both boys had class in the science building, thus Blaine walked Kurt to class. As they walked up the stairs and down the hall, they were whispering to each other, giggling and talking about possible plans for the weekend. As they stopped outside Room 124 Blaine pushed Kurt up against the wall, staring into his eyes.

He ran his hand along Kurt's jawline, smiling at him before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Chuckling softly, Kurt deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He slid his hands around Blaine's neck, grabbing hold of his dark curls. Pulling away from the kiss Blaine grinned, resting his forehead against Kurt's, "I'll see you after class yeah?"

"Definitely." Kurt smiled, ruffling Blaine's hair and disappearing inside the classroom.

As Blaine turned in the opposite direction to head back to class he felt someone bump into him. He snapped his head up, to come face to face with a boy he knew was in his Biology class, staring down at him, "The whole world doesn't need to see you suck the face off your faggy boyfriend."

"Just fuck off." Blaine spat, pushing away from him.

"Oh the fag's got quite a mouth does he?" The boy chuckled.

Blaine just groaned, walking into the classroom, taking his usual seat on the opposite side of the classroom. The boy sat down behind him, poking him in the shoulder, whispering and chuckling, "The fag has a little faggy boyfriend."

Whipping his head around Blaine glared at the boy, "Will you quit saying that word?"

"What word? Fag? It's what you are. Or would you like me to use fairy instead? I think they both work quite well."

"Shut the fuck up." Blaine whispered.

The boy just laughed, letting his head fall back in laughter, "You're so pathetic, all fags are."

Blaine just groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. He was fed up with this guy. Ever since he'd seen Blaine checking out some of the boys in the class and around campus, he'd teased him. It was getting to the point where he really just wanted to kill him, just so it would stop. His mind flashed back to the other night, when him and Kurt had killed those three in the alleyway.

Could he do that? Could he and Kurt find a way to kill him without anyone knowing it was them? A sinister smile fell across Blaine's face at the thought of watching him die. Shifting in his seat, he pulled out his notebook and pencil to take notes for class. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and placed it flat on his desk, behind his notebook, hiding it from the teacher's eyes.

He sent a quick text to Kurt.

From: Blaine

There's this guy who won't stop bullying me. I've gotten fed up. He'll without a doubt follow me after class. Meet me at the west side stairs after.

A few moments later, his phone blinked, with a message back.

From: Kurt

See you there. Does this mean I get stair sex?

From: Blaine

As long as you blow me.

From: Kurt

You'll have to earn that.

A soft chuckle left Blaine's lips as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Just as he had flipped open his notebook to start writing down notes he saw a piece of paper fall in his lap. Picking it up, he unfolded it, reading it

Is ur faggy bf textin u?

Blaine rolled his eyes, crumpling up the note and throwing it back over his head. He picked up his pen, scribbling down notes from the lecture, trying to listen to the teacher and not the idiot whispering behind him. As much as he personally disliked the topic of evolution, it was far more appealing than those boys. Running his hand through his hair, he tried to focus on the teacher, trying to understand what his take on evolution was, knowing it'd be on the exam.

Every few minutes or so, the idiot would lean forward and whisper in Blaine's ear. Halfway through the class, Blaine had enough. He turned around and snapped loudly, "Shut the fuck up before I kick you hard enough in the balls so that you won't ever be able to use your dick again!"

The guy looked at Blaine with a shocked look on his face, blinking slowly. His eyes wandered up to the teacher. Their biology teacher, Mr. Harder blinked, dropping his jaw slightly, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Blaine snapped around to face him, "I... I just... he was just... annoying me."

Mr. Harder raised his eyebrows, "I will not have language like that tossed around in my classroom. Please leave."

Staring up at the teacher, he sighed, packing up his notebook and throwing his pen into his bag, he stood up, looking back over at the guy, "Fuck you."

"And again with language. I said leave."

Blaine groaned, leaving the classroom. He sat down on one of the benches, pulled his knees up to his chest and just sat there. His phone was pulled out of his pocket, a text sent to Kurt.

From: Blaine

I just got fucking kicked out of class for shouting at that bully.

From: Kurt

WHAT? Blaine, why? That'll just make him tease you more, you know that.

From: Blaine

No. It makes me want to kill him more.

From: Kurt

Hold it in, hold it in for another 25 minutes. You can do it.

From: Blaine

Can I do you?

From: Kurt

Like I said before, you've got to earn it babe.

Just chuckling softly, he sat on the bench for the next twenty minutes or so, fiddling around with his phone, looking at pictures he had on there, going through old text messages and browsing through his contact list. He pursed his lips and let his head fall back against the wall as he heard doors opening. Upon seeing Kurt walk out of class and head to the west side staircase, he jumped up, rushing over to him, hugging him from behind.

Kurt smiled at the touch, turning around, hugging Blaine back tightly. Kurt could see a tall guy with blonde hair, gelled up, pointing, and laughing with his friend. As he pulled away from Blaine he turned him around, "Is that him?"

"Yeah, that's him. That's the asshole that got me fucking kicked out of class."

"Do you think he'll come over here?"

A small smirk played at Blaine's lips as he glanced over at the boy. He took Kurt's face in his hands, "I do." He pressed his lips against Kurt's, hard, sliding his tongue into his mouth sloppily, caressing Kurt's face with his hands. He felt Kurt flinch before he sank into the kiss, taking hold of Blaine's waist tightly, gripping onto his jacket.

"And he goes at it again in the middle of the hallway. Really, you need to fucking learn some manners faggot."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt, looking over at the guy, "Go at what again? You mean making out with a guy? Haven't you done that with your friends? I saw you last weekend."

The guy's face stiffened, "You saw what? I didn't do anything."

"I beg to differ. You sucked his cock didn't you? And you liked it."

His friends all looked over at Blaine questioningly and back over at their friend, their eyebrows raised in sheer confusion. He ran his hand through his hair, "Guys, come on. If I did, I was drunk and someone forced me. Really, do you believe the fairy?"

"If I remember correctly, you really enjoyed it."

"You're gonna get it faggot. You and your little faggy boyfriend better be ready to be bruised to no end."

Blaine turned to face Kurt, smiling softly as he walked over to the west side staircase with the guy following behind him. He took hold of Kurt's hand, yanking him along, pushing the door open and letting it shut. Resting his back up against the wall, he stood in the middle of the stairs, with Kurt leaning up against the railing, waiting patiently for the bully.

As the door was pushed open again, the two boys looked up into the bully's face, his scowl, burning into their souls, "Fuck you faggot. You can't fucking say shit like that!"

He stormed down the stairs pushing Blaine up against the wall harder, taking hold of his shirt. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, "I bet this turns you on, being pressed up against a guy like this."

The bully tightened his grip on Blaine's shirt before he threw him down the stairs. Blaine stumbled, catching himself, looking up at him, "Is that all you've got?"

As Blaine stood up and the bully walked towards Blaine, Kurt, grabbed hold of his arm, yanking him back towards him. He placed his hands on his shoulders, kneeing him in the balls, "Leave my boyfriend the fuck alone!"

The bully groaned in pain, his hands clutching his crotch as he sunk down to the floor, sitting on the stairs, whimpering, "Is that all you've got faggots? Come on, that can't be it. That's pathetic."

Kurt slipped his hand into his bag pulling out a pocketknife, flicking the knife out, "Oh, so you think I'm pathetic?" He questioned as he gently traced the edge of the knife.

The bully immediately stepped back, his back pressed up against the wall, "You... you won't hurt me right?"

A soft chuckle left Blaine's lips as he climbed back up the stairs, "That remains to be seen."

"What? I... I won't call you faggot again okay? It's just... well you are."

Kurt shook his head slowly, "That, was the wrong thing to say."

Blaine pushed the bully, hard. He stumbled, trying to catch himself. Being unsuccessful he tripped, falling onto his back, a loud thunk on the stairs as his head hit. He slipped down the stairs, his head hitting each time. The blood seeped out of his head, making a pool beneath him. The blood dripped down the stairs, pooling at the bottom. Kurt stepped down the stairs, holding his pocketknife in his hand. He stabbed the bully in the chest, just to be sure.

Taking hold of Kurt's shoulder's Blaine pulled him off, "He's dead."

Pushing Kurt up against the wall, standing on the same stair, Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's fiercely. Kurt moaned, taking hold of Blaine's jacket, pulling him closer. Blaine fumbled with his belt buckle, unlocking it and unzipping his pants. Kurt whimpered at the sight, fumbling with his own. Before he knew it, Blaine had pressed his cock up against Kurt's, growling in his ear.

Kurt let his head fall back against the wall as he felt Blaine rock his hips into him. He moaned sliding his hands around to Blaine's ass, squeezing it tightly. Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, "Sit, down on the stairs."

Sitting down on the stairs, Kurt let his toes curl as he watched Blaine bend down. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair, smiling softly, "Bag. Condom. Lube."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle as he dug through Kurt's bag, "You carry them around with you?"

"You never know when I might have the urge to fuck."

Shaking his head teasingly, Blaine held the condom in his hand, ripping the packet open with his teeth. He spit the top out, taking the condom out of the packet, shoving it back into Kurt's bag, to not leave any evidence. He pulled down his boxers, letting them sit around his knees. Sliding the condom on to his dick, he moaned. Kurt had his hand tangled in Blaine's hair, pulling on the curls, whimpering.

"For fuck's sake Blaine, just fuck me."

Blaine popped open the bottle of lube, squirting some on his hand, covering his cock. He closed the bottle and threw it back in Kurt's bag. Taking hold of his cock in one hand and Kurt's waist in the other, he pushed his dick into Kurt, "Fuck! How are you mmmm always so tight?"

Kurt didn't say anything, but just pulled Blaine's face towards him for a kiss as he let out a loud moan. Blaine groaned, pushing deep into Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned, letting his head fall back as he gripped tighter onto Blaine's hair. He could feel Blaine filling him up, his hands gripping tightly on Kurt's waist. Clutching tighter onto Blaine's hair, Kurt moaned into the kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance.

Blaine pulled slowly back before pushing back into Kurt, hard. Kurt let out a loud whimper, his eyes closing, "Faster Blaine, faster."

Growling softly in Kurt's ear, Blaine thrust in and out of Kurt's ass, hard and fast, the sound of his balls smacking against Kurt's ass echoing throughout the stairwell. Surely if anyone was inside they'd hear. Loudly Kurt screamed, his jaw dropping and his breathing suddenly very quick. Blaine watched Kurt's chest heave as he nibbled on his neck.

Sweat dripped down his body as he moaned, pushing deep into Kurt's ass. He watched him moan loudly as he hit Kurt's prostate. Loudly, Kurt let out a whimper as Blaine continued to just hit the spot, "Fuck Blaine, you're... Oh God."

Nibbling on Kurt's neck, he gripped his waist tightly, pounding his cock into Kurt, a final time, hard, moaning as he did, his head falling back. Kurt's eyes locked onto Blaine's, pulling him close for a quick passionate kiss, before he came, hard. His cum covered his coat and Blaine, some on his face. Blaine groaned, watching him, letting out a breathless scream, coming just as hard as Kurt.

Down in the stairwell were the echoes of voices, laughing and the sound of shoes on the stairs. Blaine quickly pulled his cock out of Kurt's ass, yanking the condom off and helping Kurt up. Kurt pulled up his boxers and pants, buttoning them before he helped Blaine with his. The condom holding Blaine's cum was tied off and stuffed into Blaine's coat pocket.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, chuckling softly, "Come here. You've got cum all over your face."

Leaning towards Kurt, he kissed his lips softly, before he kissed areas of his face, licking the cum off. When he pulled away, he smiled, just looking into Kurt's eyes, "You came really hard. I'm going to have to fuck you like that more often."

"You don't and we'll have some serious problems Anderson."

"Sounds like a plan Hummel."

The two turned around to hear the voices they heard earlier, now louder. They were voices of two girls. Kurt and Blaine looked down at the bully, their jaws dropping slightly. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "Shit."

"Pretend like you just saw it." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, biting it gently.

Blaine let out a soft whimper as he saw the two girls walk up the stairs to the landing separating the set of stairs, "HOLY SHIT. What happened?"

The two girls looked up, their faces confused. They quickly climbed up the last few stairs and walked over towards Kurt and Blaine. The blonde of the two was about to walk up the stairs when she felt her foot bump into something. A loud scream left her mouth as she jumped back behind her friend. The brunette looked up at Kurt and Blaine, her words soft, "D-D-Did you see it?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, we were just coming down the stairs and we saw him lying here. I-I don't know what happened."

Blaine walked down a few steps and bent down, "I... I think someone pushed him down the stairs and then stabbed him to make sure he was dead, at least that's what it looks like."

The blonde peered around her friend's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

"That's the only explanation, judging by the way he fell and that, right there," He pointed to the stab wound on the bully's chest, "Can only be a stab wound."

Kurt fiddled with the sleeves of his coat, "To think someone would actually stab someone or even push them down the stairs with an intention of hurting them is just... it's really heartbreaking."

The two girls looked up at Kurt, soft frowns on their faces. The blonde stepped to the side of the stairs that the bully wasn't, running up towards Kurt. She hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest, "I can't believe someone would do that."

Kurt wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently, "I know. There are some sick people in this world."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, hearing his words. They exchanged a quick glance, next time realizing they had to be a whole lot safer as to where they killed their victims. Standing up, he walked over to Kurt, picking up his bag that had been discarded on the floor, "We should tell someone."

"Do you think we should call the police?" Kurt asked.

The blonde in his arms just squeezed onto him tighter. Blaine stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he stepped down the stairs, wrapping an arm around the brunette who was just standing there in complete shock. He dialed 911 and patiently waited for someone to answer.

"Hi, yes, my name's Blaine Anderson and I'd like to report a murder...No, I didn't see it happen but there's someone dead on the stairs. He's bleeding a lot... I just didn't know who else to call... Oh, okay, that's good. Address? Uh, yeah, it's 24 Hart Avenue, Johnson Myers building, the west side and the top floor staircase... 10 minutes? Okay, thank you, so much."

Hanging up the phone he looked up at the three other standing with him, "They said that they'll come take the body and they have people who will come clean it up and if we're okay, they'd like to question us."

The blonde nodded, clutching tightly onto Kurt's jacket, "Do you think we can get in trouble? Can they figure out who did it?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, taking deep breaths, "I don't know. From the looks of it, whoever did kill him knew what they were doing."

The brunette turned to face Blaine, burying her head in his chest, just holding on tightly as if she was fearing for her life. Kurt took this as a chance to mouth to Blaine, "The cum. It's everywhere."

Just shaking his head he reassured Kurt, "Don't worry about that, they won't check up that far."

Kurt scrunched up his face, pulling out his phone, sending Blaine a text.

From: Kurt

Are you sure? You never know? I mean, could we maybe sit where we fucked and wait for them that way? They won't check then until they leave and when the girls leave we could try and clean it up?

Blaine read the text before looking up at Kurt, nodding. He wrapped his arm gently around the girl guiding her up the stairs. They all sat down, waiting for the police to arrive. The brunette turned to face Blaine, a smile on her face, "So your name's Blaine then?"

Smiling, Blaine nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Sophie and uh... thanks for making us feel better."

"Don't worry about it, really, it's the least we could do."

The blonde pulled herself away from Kurt's embrace, "I uh... I'm sorry; I get freaked out easily. I'm Felicia."

"It's nice to meet you Felicia, I'm Kurt."

Felicia and Sophie smiled as they sat next to the boys, occasionally glancing over at each other. A blush formed on Sophie's face as she felt Blaine rub her back gently in an attempt to calm her down. She had to admit he was really quite attractive. Sitting next to him, this close, smelling his cologne was making her smile. Felicia couldn't help but bite her lip at how close Kurt was sitting next to her.

As the four heard footsteps, they all jumped up, peering over the staircase to find a few cops ascending the staircase. The tallest cop walked up the stairs, stopping, whispering and pointing to his colleagues. Two men bent down to pick up the body as another one began cleaning up the blood. The tallest cop walked up to the four, "I'm Officer Schwartz, can someone tell me what happened?"

Blaine looked up at him, "My friend and I were just walking down the stairs after class and we saw him just lying here, bloody."

"We were coming up the stairs, when we heard Blaine talking about it." Sophie answered.

Officer Schwartz nodded, "Alright, for the record can I get all of your names?" The cop asked, taking a pad of paper out of his pocket.

Kurt looked up at the him, "Kurt Hummel, sir."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Sophie Peters."

"Felicia Lindgren."

Officer Schwartz nodded, writing down each name, "Thank you, so tell me, did any of you hear anything before you stepped into the stairwell?"

Kurt shook his head, "No officer. We heard nothing."

He pursed his lips, "Well, if you don't mind, I'd still like to take you to the police office to question you if it's alright. All of you don't have to come."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, gesturing to him, "We'll come. I don't know that the girls are prepared for it."

Officer Schwartz nodded and descended down the stairs. Kurt and Blaine smiled at the girls as they started to follow the cop. Sophie and Felicia stopped them, taking hold of their arms. Smiling over at Blaine, Sophie whispered, "Wait, lemme give you my phone number so you can call me sometime."

Chuckling softly Blaine shook his head, "Sorry sweetheart, I don't play for your team."

Felicia looked over at Kurt with a hopeful look on her face, "Kurt?"

"I've got a boyfriend, sorry honey."

Her face fell as she watched them leave, "We'll see you two around then sometime?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, waving to them as they exited the building, following the cop to his car. As they exited the building there were two other cops whispering to each other. The two other cops gestured towards Officer Schwartz, asking him to come over. For a moment, the three conversed, occasionally turning around to face Kurt and Blaine.

Taking a set of handcuffs Officer Schwartz walked over to Kurt, "Kurt Hummel, you're under arrest."

He handcuffed Kurt, guiding him over to the car. Blaine looked over at Kurt, a worried look on his face, "Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt followed the officer through a large door, into a room with a table and two desks. He was in an interrogation room. What had he done? Sitting down in the chair as he was instructed to, he took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. The officer that had led him in, left the room, only to be replaced by someone else, who was leaning up against the wall by the door, "Mr. Hummel, I'm Officer Carpenter."

Looking up, Kurt let out a soft smile. The officer stepped closer to Kurt, his arms still crossed, "You do know why you're in here don't you?"

Blinking Kurt shook his head, "No, I actually don't."

"When was the last time you paid your parking tickets Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side before letting his eyes widen and his jaw drop. He hadn't had the money to pay for the two parking tickets he'd gotten about two months ago. Figuring that once he had enough money for it, he'd pay it. As he sat in the interrogation room he realized what had happened, "I'm sorry. I just didn't have the money for it, I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal."

The officer looked down at Kurt, "You didn't think it would be that big of a deal? You do realize you have to go to court now right?"

"Court? I... I understand."

...

Blaine pushed open the door to his apartment, seeing Brooke sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. She turned her head up, staring up at him, "Where have you been? Out with Kurt have you?"

"Yeah, I was."

As he entered the kitchen, he heard Brooke turn in their leather couch, "So where is Mr. Hummel?"

"Oh he's in an interrogation room with the police, no big deal."

"WHAT?" She squealed, her jaw dropping, "Explain Anderson."

"I really don't know. We were walking out of the school building and the next thing I know he was being handcuffed and taken away."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Blaine, that's not no big deal. ARE YOU MAD?"

Sitting down on the couch with a bag of chips in his hand, Blaine shoved chips into his mouth, "Well I just figured that he'd let me know what happened you know, it's not like there's anything I can do."

She scooted closer to Blaine, a smile forming on her face, "Blaine."

"What do you want Brooke?" Blaine asked, stuffing his hand into the bag for another handful of chips.

"So, about Jake, I want to talk."

A loud groan left Blaine's lips, "Ugh, why do we need to talk about him? You know I don't like him."

"But he's the one Blaine. I need you two to get friendly. After all you're going to be the godfather of our two daughters and son."

"That's very specific my dear."

"Well, I know what I want. And I'll do anything to get it."

Blaine just nodded, turning away from her. She took hold of his chin in between her fingers pulling his face back towards her, "I mean it Blaine. The four of us are going out to dinner tomorrow."

"Four? What? Me, you, Jake and who?"

"Kurt, dumbass." Brooke said rolling her eyes and turning towards the microwave, watching her popcorn pop.

A loud chuckle left Blaine's lips, "No, we can't. We'd kill him."

Brooke's head snapped around to face Blaine, "What the fuck?"

"I hate him, and I can guarantee Kurt will as well, we're very similar."

"You don't really know him like I know him Blaine. He's really amazing, and I wish you'd see that." She said taking Blaine's hand in hers, holding onto it tightly.

Looking up at Blaine, pouting her lips, she gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Please Blaine, please."

"Brooke, why? Why do you do this to me?" He looked at her, those puppy dog eyes he could never say no to, "Fine. On one condition."

"What?" She asked as she watched him stand up and walk into the kitchen.

He opened the microwave, taking the bag of popcorn out, smiling over at her, "This is mine."

Leaving the kitchen, he headed into his room, munching on the popcorn as he did.

...

Kurt walked down the street, towards The Gateway, the most high-class restaurant in the area. He saw Blaine standing up against the wall in a pair of dark jeans, black dress shoes, a black polo, a black blazer and a red and black striped bowtie. He snaked his arm around Blaine's waist whispering in his ear, "You look really hot tonight."

"As do you Mr. Hummel, who is it?

"Alex, my love."

Blaine chuckled softly, giving Kurt a soft kiss before sliding his fingers into Kurt's, interlacing them gently. He pulled him into the restaurant, smiling up at the hostess, "We're looking for the Warner party."

The hostess smiled, nodding, picking up two menus, and leading them into the back. Brooke and Jake stood up to greet Kurt and Blaine. Brooke smiled looking over at Kurt, "So this is the famous Kurt huh?"

"Yes, I'm Kurt, you must be Brooke, I've heard a lot about you."

"You've been about secrets about me Blaine? How could you?"

Blaine just chuckled looking over at Jake, nodding, "Hey man. This Kurt. Kurt, this Jake, Brooke's... b-boyfriend."

Turning her head towards Blaine, Brooke shot him a look, shaking her head. The four sat down, picking up their menus. Jake picked up the wine list, looking at Blaine, "Red or white?"

"Neither. I like my liqueur hard, like my men." Blaine shot back.

Jake's face suddenly distorted to a look that bordered between shock and utter disgust. Brooke hid her face in her hands; she was absolutely mortified. Kurt, on the other hand, slid his right hand down Blaine's leg, giving his cock a slight squeeze, teasingly. The tension at the table was relieved slightly when the waitress showed up, smiling over at them.

"We'd like a bottle of your finest Merlot for the table please." Jake smiled.

The waitress nodded and started to walk away. Blaine piped up, "Excuse me miss?"

She turned around, smiling over at Blaine, "Yes sir?"

"I'd like a Scotch on the rocks please." Blaine stated, shooting a glance over at Jake.

She nodded and walked away, heading to the bar to get their drinks. The silence returned. Brooke fiddled with her hands in her lap, "So... Kurt..."

Kurt looked up at her, waiting for her to finish her question. When she didn't he said, "So, Brooke, I really love your dress, where'd you get it?

"Aww, thanks so much. I got it at Stars Hollow, that little bohemian store on the corner of Wallace and Britin Avenue."

"Really? I go there all the time. It's my guilty pleasure store." Kurt smiled.

Brooke smiled back, "Did you see the new scarves they got in about a week ago? I almost had a panic attack about that blue and purple checkered one."

"That's to die for! I will buy it one day." Kurt laughed.

"What is the point of those scarves? They don't cover your neck." Jake retorted.

Kurt and Brooke snapped their heads up towards Jake, giving him the bitch glare.

"No, they do have a point. That blue one was amazing, I almost convinced Kurt to buy it." Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"So tell me Mr. Anderson, what the fuck is the purpose of a tiny ass scarf?" Jake asked.

Thankfully, the drinks arrived. The waitress smiled down at Blaine, blushing slightly, "Here's your drink sir, scotch on the rocks, just like you ordered."

Blaine looked up at her, nodding, "Thank you miss."

She opened the bottle of wine, pouring some into Jake's glass handing it over to him. He took a small sip, nodding, "That's perfect."

The other two glasses were filled and the bottle placed on the table, "I'll be back in a bit to take your orders."

Jake picked up his menu, groaning, "Who do I have to fuck to get a burger around here?"

"I'll go ask the manager for a job and you can fuck me." Blaine winked, chuckling.

"Blaine, please, can we have a civilized dinner?" Brooke groaned.

"I'd kill to have you fuck me here." Kurt growled in Blaine's ear.

Food was ordered and eaten. It was a nice dinner, save for a few rude comments from Jake and Blaine. As the check was paid, the group left the restaurant, standing outside. Kurt and Blaine's fingers were intertwined with each other's, as Blaine rubbed his finger along Kurt's hand.

"I have an early class, so I'll be heading, Jake, let's go." Brooke said, taking hold of Jake's hand.

"Hey, no come on man, come drinking with us. We'll bond. " He chuckled looking over at Brooke.

"No, I'm not gonna go drinking with you guys, you fucking kidding me?" Jake sneered.

"Come on dude, really, what's going to happen?"

Jake looked over at Brooke for a moment, as if asking for her permission. She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand, "Go with them baby, please, I'd really like for you and Blaine to at least be able to be civil with each other."

"Alright fine, just because I love you." He leaned down pressing his lips against hers.

She kissed him back, squeezing his arm tightly, "I love you too cuddle bear."

Kurt and Blaine cringed, shivering at the term of endearment Brooke had given to her boyfriend. Brooke left, glancing back at Blaine, as if warning him to be on his best behavior. The three boys headed down the street, towards The Heavy Hitter, in search of more alcohol. Jake was walking at least five feet in front of Kurt and Blaine as if he was afraid to be seen with them.

The three of them entered the bar, claiming an area of sofas in the corner. Jake offered to get their drinks, leaving quite quickly towards the bar. Blaine leaned towards Kurt, sliding his hand up Kurt's leg, as he pressed their lips together firmly. Kurt moaned softly, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth, letting them dance together as they fought for dominance.

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's curls as he kissed him back passionately. As he pulled away he realized Jake wasn't back yet. It wouldn't have taken that long to get three drinks. Kurt climbed onto Blaine's lap, and looked over towards the bar, noticing that Jake was nowhere to be found. Looking over at Blaine, Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know, he should be back by now. I really want that beer." Blaine groaned, looking over by the bar.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and climbed off Blaine, "Did you really think he was gonna get us a drink?"

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to tell Brooke he's being a bastard."

"You wouldn't. Come on, let's just go find him."

Taking Blaine's hand, Kurt pulled Blaine up, dragging him over to the bar. They sat down in the bar seats, smiling up at the bartender, ordering a beer for Blaine and a Cosmopolitan for Kurt. As their drinks were being made, Blaine scanned the room for any search of Jake. As the cap of his beer was popped off and handed to him, Blaine asked, "Did you happen to see a tall, dirty blonde, muscular, jock kind of guy, looking absolutely ridiculous in his suit around here?"

"Oh, yeah, he headed off about five minutes ago with some pretty redhead. They're in the back room." The bartender responded, pointing to the back right area of the bar.

Kurt drank the last few sips of his drink, placing it back on the bar. He took Blaine's hand, dragging him over to the dance floor, "Come on, let's dance. It's probably no big deal, this night was supposed to be fun remember?"

Blaine nodded, letting Kurt drag him over to the dance floor. The two of them danced to the music, their hips swaying and their hands waving in the air. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at how ridiculous he felt, dancing like this, "I feel like a doofus Kurt."

"Shut up, you look adorable. It's kind of fun dancing like this. I haven't done this in a while." Kurt responded spinning in circles to the beat of the music.

As they're swaying and dancing with the music, Blaine let his glance fall over to the opposite side of the dance floor where he immediately recognized Jake, grinding, dry humping and making out with a girl with fiery red hair. It wasn't a gentle make out, or something that could be construed as a mistake, Jake wanted it, you could see his passion in the way he was holding onto her.

Blaine tensed up, stepping closer to Kurt, gripping tightly onto his waist, "Kurt. I found him."

"Hmm? You found who?" Kurt asked as he moved his hips from side to side, gently grinding into Blaine's.

"Him, that bastard. I knew there wasn't something right about him and now there's proof."

Turning around, spinning Blaine with him, Kurt looked over his boyfriend's shoulder, spotting the red hair, pressed up against the tall jock. A loud gasp left Kurt's lips, "Holy shit. Doesn't he love Brooke?"

Glancing back at his boyfriend, Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. His own eyes widened as he saw the anger, and sheer hurt. Blaine's face was blank, expressionless. Tensing up his body, Blaine lunged forward towards Jake, to go confront him. Before he could move, he was stopped by Kurt's arm, pushing him back, "Blaine, let's go. Outside, now."

He held on tightly to Blaine's shoulders, pushing him backwards, guiding him out of the bar. As they exited the bar, Blaine began pacing back and forth in front of Kurt, who was leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. Running his hand through his thick curls Blaine let out a loud groan as he furiously punched the wall in front of him, "Fuck!"

Kurt gently placed his hand on Blaine's back, rubbing it slightly, "It's okay, shh, we'll figure this out."

"NO! It won't be. Don't you understand Kurt? Brooke is my best friend, and her boyfriend is fucking cheating on her. How is that good? How is that okay? What the fuck are we supposed to do? This is fucking bullshit Kurt. I can't do this, what the fuck do we do? This is just... fuck. What the fuck do I do?"

"Calm down, we'll figure this out."

"I will not calm down! This is not something that can be taken lightly? Don't you get that?" Blaine groaned, turning away from Kurt.

He ran his hand through his hair again, as he bent down on the ground, resting his head in his hands. Kurt bent down, rubbing Blaine's back once again, "Look, we'll figure this out okay? I promise. We just have to stay calm. We're not going to get anything done if we're yelling."

"You can't fucking promise that Kurt! How do you know? You don't know what it's like to be cheated on! You don't know the pain you go through! It's not just some fucking joke Kurt!"

Kurt groaned, standing up, resting his back against the wall once again, "Fuck you Blaine, fuck you."

He started to walk away before Blaine's voice stopped him, "Jesus Christ Kurt, you didn't have to be such a dick! I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I'm sorry, it's just hard."

"Next time, try and control your fucking anger, because you might just push me away."

Blaine groaned, "Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. Can we just go somewhere?"

"I need a dick up my ass, let's just go pick up some guy and do the usual."

A small smile fell across Blaine's face as Kurt slipped his hand in Blaine's, walking down the street, "I thought we'd head over to Ben Dover if that's okay?"

A smirk fell across Blaine's face, "Yes, let's go, now."

Walking towards the bar, they swung their hands together, clinging onto each other, tightly. Blaine bit his lip at the thought of being able to stick his dick in Kurt's ass. Just the thought of that made everything better. He suddenly felt relieved. It wasn't that he had forgotten what had happened, he just felt better.

The two boys turned the corner, getting in line to get into Ben Dover. As they showed their IDs, they headed in quickly, heading straight to the bar. Blaine ordered a beer and a cosmopolitan for Kurt. As Blaine took a sip of his beer, Kurt leaned closer to him, "Anyone catch your eye?"

"Uh yeah, blondie in the corner with a blue polo." Blaine said pointing to the right side corner.

Kurt scrunched up his nose, "Ew, no. He looks like he's fourty."

"How about that guy? Dirty blonde, kind of short hair, but not too short, no shirt and jeans?"

"Wait what? The guy with the tattoo? Uh... Blaine?"

"Yes. Tattoos are hot okay? Especially that one, it's dark and mysterious."

As the guy Blaine was describing turned towards them, Kurt noticed his tattoo. The dragon across his back made Kurt's breathing quicken, "Shit. You're right. That tattoo is hot. Go get him. I'll be outside."

Blaine smirked heading over towards the guy, dancing near him, cutting in front of everyone else. As the guy noticed, he stopped dancing with the others, turning towards Blaine, "Yes? Can I help you?"

Standing up on this tiptoes, Blaine placed his hand on the guy's shoulder, whispering in his ear. The guy bit his lip, blushing, nodding eagerly. He let Blaine lead him outside to where Kurt was, pressing him up against the wall. The guy pulled Blaine close to him, sliding his hand around to Blaine's ass. A soft moan left Blaine's lips as he looked into the guy's eyes.

Sliding his left hand down to the guy's crotch, he gently started stroking the bulge in his pants. His right hand was in his pocket pulling out his pocketknife. As he watched the guy close his eyes and let his head fall back, Blaine took a glance at his knife, pulling out the corkscrew. Unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping the guy's pants, he slid his hand down, palming the guy through his boxers.

Soft moans left the guy's lips as he had his eyes still closed, "More, please."

Blaine chuckled softly, sliding his hand in the guy's boxers, taking his dick in his hand, "Someone's enjoying this."

As Blaine quickened his hand, pumping the guy's cock faster, he snapped his head towards Kurt, asking for a bit of help. Kurt merely smirked, kicking a trashcan down, the metal trashcan, falling to the floor. A loud clang echoed throughout the alleyway. The guy's head snapped over towards the sound of the trashcan. Blaine's hand was up near the guy's neck, jamming it into his neck.

The guy gasped as Blaine twisted the corkscrew deeper and deeper into the side of his neck. His breath quickened and his hands were on Blaine's shoulders trying to push him a way. A soft cackle left Blaine's lips as he dug, deeper. He could see blood on his neck. As the hole got bigger, Blaine's smirk grew. His hand was removed from the guy's cock and placed on his own.

He moaned loudly, rubbing the bulge in his pants, whispering to himself, "This is what I'm talking about."

The pocketknife was dragged across his neck, digging deeper. Hitting the carotid artery, blood poured out of his neck, soaking the guy's shirt. Blaine stepped back, that smirk falling across his face. Slicing through the rest of his neck, he just smiled, that sinister smile. Watching the guy sink to the floor, Blaine stepped back, watching his body contort as more and more blood poured out, covering the floor. Blaine sauntered over to the corner Kurt was in, smirking, pushing him up against he wall.

His erection was pressed up against Kurt's a loud moan leaving his lips, "I'm gonna fuck you, so hard."

Kurt groaned, sliding his hands around to Blaine's ass, squeezing it tightly. Pulling him closer he unbuckled Blaine's pants, and pulled them down, letting them pool around Blaine's ankles. Taking Blaine's cock in his hand, Kurt pumped his hand up and down, stroking Blaine, watching his head fall back. Staring straight into Kurt's eyes, Blaine smirked.

Biting onto his lip, Kurt leaned forward kissing Blaine hard, his tongue pushing into Blaine's mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, while Blaine pulled down Kurt's pants, freeing him. He broke the kiss, turning Kurt around, pushing him up against the wall, hard. Taking Kurt's earlobe in his mouth, he sucked on it, watching Kurt whimper. He let his head fall back onto Blaine's shoulder, "Just fuck me already."

Blaine took hold of his cock, guiding it over Kurt's ass, teasing him. He pushed the tip in, watching Kurt groan, "Fuck."

Pushing his cock into Kurt's ass he moaned, "God Kurt, how are you always so fucking tight?"

Kurt whimpered, "Blaine!"

Pushing his cock deep into Kurt's ass, Blaine groaned, "Fuck, I love that look Kurt."

Turning his head to face Blaine, Kurt looked into his eyes, staring directly into his eyes. Blaine kissed Kurt, sucking on his bottom lip, pushing harder and deeper into his ass, hitting Kurt's prostate. Kurt let out a loud scream, "BLAAAAAINE! OH FUCK."

Pulling out of Kurt's ass, he slammed hard into him again, the sound reverberating through the alleyway. Loud screams echoed as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, holding onto him tightly as he thrust deep into Kurt's ass. He moaned, screaming out Kurt's name, "KURT, fuck! You're so tight, oh my God."

Groaning, Kurt was losing coherency of his words. Blaine had complete control over him, holding on tightly to him, keeping him placed firmly on his cock. Whimpering Kurt cried out, "FUCK, you're so unnnffff you're so huge. God Blaine."

Pounding into Kurt's ass, Blaine dug his fingernails into Kurt's waist, holding on tight. He could feel his cock pulsating inside Kurt, wanting nothing more than to explode inside of him. Pushing hard and fast into him, Blaine's breath quickened and his jaw dropped at how amazing he felt inside Kurt's ass.

Blaine reached for Kurt's cock, pumping his hand up and down, watching Kurt fall apart underneath him. Pushing deep into Kurt one last time, he saw Kurt's jaw drop. Before he knew it, Kurt's cum was covering Blaine's hand, "Fuck, you're a God."

Moaning, Blaine pulled out of Kurt, breathing deeply. He gently stroked his cock up and down, his breath quickening as his warm cum covered his hand, "OH MY GOD. Kuuurt, fuck. Fuck."

Pulling up his pants, Blaine sighed, reaching out for Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled up his pants, and walked over to Blaine, pressing his body up against him. Placing a light kiss on his lips he smiled, "Shit Blaine."

Blaine let out a soft chuckle as he slipped his hand into Kurt's. They headed down the street, smug smiles on their faces. Heading to Blaine's apartment, Blaine smiled over at his boyfriend, "Spend the night."

Kurt just kissed Blaine's lips lightly, following him to his apartment. As the door was unlocked the two boys heard noises from in the house. Kurt flinched, jumping as he took hold of Blaine's waist, "Is there a robber in your house? Shit, someone broke in."

"It's just Brooke, she's probably getting water."

As Blaine had said, Brooke turned around in the kitchen, "Hey Blaine. Oh, Kurt, hey."

The two boys just smirked, squeezing each other's hands. As they headed towards Blaine's bedroom Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. Brooke popped up in front of them, stopping them from entering the room, "What did you guys see? You're all blushy. Did you guys fuck somewhere?" The two boys turned a brighter red, "OH MY GOD, YOU FUCKED!"

Shaking his head, Blaine pushed past Brooke, opening the door for Kurt, "Yes, we did. And it was hot and I was pounding into Kurt's ass and we came everywhere."

Brooke clapped her hands together just as Blaine shut the door. He climbed up onto the bed with Kurt, stripping down to his boxers. Blaine curled into Kurt's back, pulling him close, holding him as they both closed their eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: this is also posted on my co-writers blog, I still post it here because like 30 people have it on alert)**

Blaine opened his eyes, smiling down at Kurt, gently pushing his hair away from his face. He leaned down pressing a soft kiss against Kurt's cheek. He hummed softly as he continued to kiss Kurt's face; placing light butterfly kisses on his eyelids. He kissed his lips softly; whimpering into the kiss, "Wake up Kurt."

"Mmmmfff, no." Kurt mumbled as he curled closer into Blaine's chest.

A small smirk fell across Blaine's face as he kissed Kurt's cheek softly, "You stay here love, I'll be right back."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "Where are you going?"

Blaine smiled, "Just stay okay?"

And with that, Blaine left the room disappearing out into the apartment. He stepped into the kitchen, running his hand through his hair. Opening the fridge he pulled out two eggs and placed them on the counter. The frying pan was placed on the stove. He turned it on, watching the flames appear. He heated the pan before cracking the eggs into them.

He fried the eggs along with some bacon. Pouring orange juice into a cup, he placed it on the counter. The eggs were slid out of the frying pan and onto a plate. He set the bacon onto the plate, making sure the plate looked pretty. The plate was placed on a tray along with the orange juice. Carrying the plate into the bedroom he smiled, "Breakfast love?"

Kurt beamed, looking up at his boyfriend, "You cooked me breakfast?"

Blaine just smiled, sitting down next to Kurt as he passed him the plate of breakfast food. Watching him eat all Blaine could do was smile, smile at the beautiful boy next to him. Once Kurt had finished his breakfast, he kissed Blaine softly on the cheek, took the plate in one hand and Blaine's in the other, dragging him out of the room.

Opening the door, Blaine grabbed the newspaper from the floor and sat down onto the couch with Kurt, who was flipping through TV channels. He flipped the newspaper down, so he could see the entire page. His jaw dropped, "Shit. They found him."

"What? Who found who?" Kurt asked.

"Listen. The body of a young man was found outside the Ben Dover bar last night. By the looks of it, he was viciously murdered. The cops are still investigating as to how, and news will be available when possible."

Looking up at Blaine, Kurt's jaw dropped, "Shit."

"This is getting out of hand." Blaine said shifting on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean people are going to start finding out right? What are we supposed to do when they do?"

"They're not going to find out Blaine, there's never been any evidence that it was us. Yes, we came in the alleyway, but guys fuck behind the club all the time. It's not like they'll ever guess who."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know Kurt. Is this all really worth it? Is it worth taking someone else's life just so we can fuck?"

"I mean, yeah, I'd say it is, because boy do I sure as hell like fucking you, and like you fucking me, but I don't know, I guess a part of me kind of feels bad for killing innocent people. They never did anything to hurt us."

"Exactly, it's not like we can just have other people kill them either, it has to be us, we have to do it or see each other do it. We have to see the blood and watch them squirm underneath our grasp, begging for freedom."

Kurt let out a loud sigh as he nodded, "You're right. Why can't it be simpler than this? Why can't we just be able to fuck normally? I don't like this, really, I don't."

"I don't either Kurt." Sighing softly, Blaine stood up, taking Kurt's hand.

Pulling him up against his chest, he snaked his arm around Kurt's, holding onto him tight. He trailed his finger along Kurt's jaw line, smiling softly, kissing his lips. Kurt smiled into the kiss, taking Blaine's face in his hands. When they pulled away, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, "I'll meet you back here at two thirty and we'll head over to Brooklyn then okay?"

Kurt nodded ruffling Blaine's hair before he dashed out of Blaine's apartment and up to his, grabbing his bag and heading to class.

...

Blaine knocked on the door of Kurt's apartment, fiddling anxiously with his hands. As Kurt opened the door Blaine couldn't help but smile brightly, "Kurt, you...you look incredible."

A soft smile fell across Kurt's face at Blaine's comment, "You think so? It's not too much."

"Definitely not." Blaine smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's, squeezing it tightly as they headed out of the apartment and down the road to the bus stop. As they hopped up onto the bus, flashing their school IDs, giving them free rides on the local bus route. Sitting down in the back, Kurt curled up into Blaine's chest, squeezing even tighter. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's, "You nervous?"

"Just a little bit. I've never been to court. What if it's bad? What if they put me in jail?"

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle softly, "Kurt, it's for parking tickets."

"But what if I can't pay them? Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Honey, you have to calm down. Didn't you say you had a really good lawyer?"

Kurt sighed deeply turning to face Blaine, "Parker said he was really good; he just didn't want to have anything to do with him."

As they stepped off the bus, they walked down the street to the courthouse, still clutching tightly onto each other's hands. Blaine winced as Kurt squeezed his hand, "Kurt, calm down."

"I'm sorry, I've just never been to court before."

Blaine shook his head, "The more you stress out, the worse it will be. You do know that you have to remain completely calm right?"

Kurt nodded as they walked up the large white steps to the courthouse. Once they reached inside, Kurt recognized his lawyer standing by one of the pillars near the courtroom, "Patrick, hey, it's great to see you again."

Patrick reached out, shaking Kurt's hand, "It's good to see you too Kurt. I trust you and Parker are still getting along well."

"Oh yes, he's my best friend."

"I'm glad, so, shall we?" Patrick asked, gesturing towards the room.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt followed Patrick into the courtroom. He squeezed Blaine's hand one time before he sat down next to Patrick on the left side of the room. Blaine sat down immediately behind Kurt, taking a deep breath.

"All rise." The bailiff stated as the judge walked into the room.

Once the judge sat down at their desk, he looked over at the three other people excluding the bailiff in the room, "You may be seated."

The three sat down, Blaine fiddling nervously with his hands, rubbing his palms together. He watched as Patrick stood up, addressing the judge, "Your Honor, my client has a few overdue parking tickets. I understand that a fine must be paid but I assure you he's very responsible and will not let this happen again."

"Is that right Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt looked up at Patrick for a moment, receiving a nod from him, "Yes, your honor."

"You do understand that you have three outstanding tickets. You do understand that because you've failed to pay for them before the required date that on top of the price for these tickets, you're required to pay for each outstanding ticket. It will be $1,300. Will that be okay Mr. Hummel?"

Turning to look over at Patrick, Kurt's looked up at him hopefully, "I don't..."

Patrick reached for his pad of paper, scribbling down on it.

I'll pay for them, but you have to pay me back. I understand why you haven't so it's alright.

Kurt smiled, nodding. Patrick turned up to the judge, "Yes, that will be perfectly fine."

Patrick sat down, pulling his checkbook out of his wallet, scribbling down on it. The judge looked down at Kurt and Patrick, "Mr. Davis, please bring the check up to me."

Walking up to the judge, Patrick handed him the check before walking back over to Kurt, "It's all done and paid for, but you do have to pay me back, when you can, you know that right?"

Kurt nodded, "Thank you."

Patrick nodded, turning back to face the judge, "Thank you your honor for making this simple for us."

"You may all be dismissed." The judge stated, leaving the courtroom.

As they left the courtroom, Kurt looked over at Blaine, his chest rising. He needed some kind of escape, some way to forget about what had just happened. Being in a courtroom wasn't something Kurt ever wanted to do again. He leaned up against a pillar and took hold of Blaine's shirt pulling him close, kissing his lips softly. Pulling away, he just smiled, staring into Blaine's hazel eyes, "I need to find a guy."

Blaine pursed his lips, looking around the courtroom trying to find someone. Walking out of one of the rooms was a tall man with dark brown hair gelled up quite perfectly and piercing green eyes. He immediately caught Blaine's eyes, a small smirk falling across his face. As the man walked over towards the two boys, Kurt lifted his head up, catching his gaze, winking at him.

Gesturing to him, Kurt pushed Blaine lightly away from him, giving the guy a view Kurt knew he couldn't resist. Running his hand up and down the guy's arm, gently trailing it, he smirked, "Why don't you and I head somewhere a little more... private."

The guy bit his lip, nodding, letting Kurt pull him down into the basement. Turning back around the guy saw Blaine following them, "Who's that?"

"That's my friend Blaine, don't mind him."

Kurt pulled the guy towards him, pushing him up against the wall, grinding his hips into him. He gently placed light kisses on the guy's neck as kept one hand placed firmly on his shoulder while the other was fiddling with his belt buckle. Massaging his shoulder gently, Kurt pulled the belt out of the belt loops. He threw it aside, watching it disappear behind a pile of boxes.

Tilting his head up he stared over at the guy, pulling his tie off seductively, dragging it down his body, keeping his gaze at the juror's. Kurt took the tie in his hand, fiddling with it before he wrapped it around again. The juror's breath quickened, "What are you doing?"

Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against his, pushing his tongue in for a moment. He pulled away and smirked, "Have you ever heard of autoerotic asphyxia?"

Smiling shyly, Kurt let a small laugh escape his lips as he watched the juror squirm underneath him, nervous, "Yes, but I... I've never tried it."

"It feels amazing. It will be an orgasm to die for, I promise." The darkness in Kurt's eyes pulsed.

"I trust you." He said as he helped Kurt wrap the tie around a second time.

Holding both ends of the tie Kurt then gently tightened it, crossing them over each other, pulling them tighter, and tighter by the second, and yanking the ends apart. The juror's eyes began to widen and his breath now hoarse. Kurt watched him gasp for air, only just smirking, pulling tighter and tighter until, nothing.

The breathing just stopped, his chest stopped moving as he sunk to the floor, falling down onto the ground, limp. Just lying there. Bending down, with Blaine beside him Kurt pulled his knife out of his pocket and lifted the man's wrists, slitting them both, curling his toes in his boots. He wiped off the blood on the man's jacket and stuffed his knife back into his boot before standing up, and pushing Blaine up against the opposite wall.

He groaned, rolling his hips into Blaine's ass. His belt was undone, his pants and boxers pulled down with a swift motion. Blaine fiddled with his, yanking them down almost as fast. Kurt bent down, licking his boyfriend's ass, making sure to make him groan, scream and beg for more. Loud moans left Blaine's lips as he begged, "Kurt, please, just fuck me."

Kurt obeyed, standing up, gently sliding two fingers into Blaine's ass, stretching him out, making him scream. He watched as Blaine tried to reach up to grab hold of something. Holding on tightly to Blaine's waist with one hand, Kurt gently slid his cock into Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned loudly, "Shit Kurt. No mmmmmmm condom or lube?"

"Fuck it. I just want to fuck you." Kurt growled as he pushed deep into Blaine's ass.

Blaine groaned loudly, pushing his body up against the wall as Kurt thrust deep in and out of his ass. He could feel Kurt's grip on his waist tighten as he felt his cock harden. Soft whimpers escaped Blaine's lips as he let Kurt's hard cock fill him up. He groaned loudly and let out a loud piercing scream as his prostate was hit with Kurt's hard cock.

Reaching around Blaine took hold of Kurt's jacket, pulling on it, pulling Kurt closer to him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, holding tightly onto his waist as he thrust deep into Blaine's ass once again, "Fuck!"

"Kurt, fuck, mmmmmmmmm. Oh my God!" Blaine groaned letting his head fall back onto Kurt's shoulder.

Slowly Kurt pulled out of Blaine, sinking to the floor. Blaine slid down next to him, reaching over, taking hold of Kurt's cock in his hand, slowly pumping his hand up and down, biting his lip, staring at Kurt with lustful eyes. Kurt let out deep breaths, letting his jaw drop, staring into Blaine's hazel eyes, admiring his long dark eyelashes.

His jaw dropped as he curled his toes in his shoes, knowing he'd orgasm in just a few moments. Reaching over towards Blaine, Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's leg, squeezing it tightly, "OH FUCK.'

Blue eyes met hazel as Kurt came over his hand and Blaine's leg. Leaning close to his boyfriend, Blaine pressed a passionate kiss to Kurt's lips, taking hold of his face in his hand. He felt Kurt's hand reach over to Blaine's cock, pumping his hand up and down, fast, feeling Blaine harden underneath his hand. Feeling Blaine shove his tongue deeper into Kurt's throat, gently biting onto Kurt's lip, Kurt groaned, as Blaine came over his hand.

Both men sat there, curled up in each other's sticky mess, breathing softly. They took a short moment, just to catch their breaths, gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine couldn't help but smile, letting himself get lost in the explosion of color in Kurt's eyes, something he always loved. He stood up, pulling Kurt up with him. The two men pulled up their pants, buckled them and straightened out their clothes. The two boys looked down to admire their work before chuckling softly and taking each other's hands.

The two walked up the stairs out of the basement, hand in hand, heading over towards Patrick. Kurt smiled softly up at him, "Patrick, thank you."

Patrick turned around at the sound of Kurt's voice, "Kurt, hey, you're very welcome. Are you guys ready to head out? I wanted to see if you two wanted a ride. I'd like to talk to Parker, it's been too long."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. He didn't seem to keen on me associating with you."

"He's my kid brother. We haven't seen each other in years, I'd really like to see him."

Kurt let out a soft sigh, "It's your fault if he complains okay?"

Patrick nodded, sending a soft smile in Kurt's direction. The three headed towards the parking lot and into Patrick's car. Blaine and Kurt sat in the back, clutching tightly onto each other's hands, suddenly feeling very guilty for what they had just done. If Patrick found out they'd be sent straight to jail. There was no way that Patrick could defend the two of them, no matter how good of a lawyer he was.

"Kurt? Does Parker really not want to see me?"

"I can't answer that question with a valid statement that would please you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No Patrick. No, he doesn't want to see you. Why would you think he did? After everything that the two of you went through, did you really think that he would just all of a sudden b glad that I'm associating with you or that he'd want to just see you to catch up?"

"I am his brother."

Kurt looked into the rear view mirror, his face completely emotionless, "I'm not getting into this."

"He's your best friend, you have to tell me why."

"No, I don't. He's your brother you should know. Now stop."

"Why?"

"Because this is our apartment."

Patrick looked over and stopped, pulling over the curb, parking the car. The three of them climbed out, Kurt and Blaine rushing up the stairs to Kurt's apartment, letting Patrick to straggle on behind them. As Kurt opened the door, he saw Parker stretched out on the couch, flipping through TV channels, "Parker?"

"Kurt. Hey man, how was court? You good?" Parker asked looking backwards over the couch.

"Yeah, it's fine. Your brother's helping me pay for my tickets right now and I really appreciate it.

Parker scrunched up his nose at the mention of just the word brother, "I can't believe you actually had to pick him. Of all people Kurt."

"He's not that bad, really he's not."

"Yes he is! You know he doesn't like this; he doesn't like us. He doesn't want us being friends!"

"That's not true, I know you say that's what happened, but I don't believe a single word of that." Kurt responded sitting down on the couch.

Blaine followed, sitting in an armchair off to the side, just watching. Parker ran his hand through his hair, hearing the door shut loudly, "You brought him here? Fuck, Kurt. Why would you do that?"

"Because this frustrates me, that's why. Look, you need to explain to him that it's your life and he can't expect you to be like him and you know that. I'm sick and tired of it Parker. I'm sick and tired of you telling me how much you dislike your brother; it's really starting to annoy me. I don't really want to lose a fuck load of brain cells from hitting my head against the wall."

Parker looked up at his best friend, groaning, "Why?"

Kurt sighed, "Do what you want Parker."

He took Blaine's hand and led him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Parker let his face fall forward into a pillow as he heard his brother's shoes on the hardwood floors; he really didn't want to talk to him. His brother wasn't exactly his favorite person in the world; the two had definitely had their differences, their morals on opposite sides of the spectrum.

"I don't know what you expect me to tell you. I know you don't like Kurt, I know that, but there's nothing you can say that will make me not want to be his friend. I know that because dad believes that for some weird as fuck reason that I'm going to become gay by being friends with Kurt that you think I will too. I'm telling you now, that is not going to happen. He's just a friend and that's all it will ever be." Parker said looking up at his brother.

Patrick sat down on the couch next to him, "It's wrong Parker, you know that. It's not what you grew up with. I don't know why you continue to go against everything that we believe in. I don't understand why you're not taking philosophy classes. Why aren't you doing pre – law anymore?"

"Because I don't want to. How many times to I have to drill that into your head? I'm never going to be a lawyer okay? I'm going to be a psychologist and there's nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind."

"Dad is not happy with you. He told me to tell you that if you don't start taking philosophy classes and working towards becoming a lawyer that he doesn't want you home for Thanksgiving. He doesn't want the disappointment in his house."

Parker couldn't help but laugh, "I really don't care what he thinks anymore."

"Parker James Davis! Do not talk about your father like that! You do care!"

"No, really Patrick, I don't. You need to stop telling me what to do. It's my life and I'm not changing because you and dad think what I believe in is wrong. Kurt is my best friend and him being gay isn't going to change that. I love who he is as a person and that's all that matters. If you don't appreciate it, you can just fuck off and leave me alone. Because I am sick and tired of being judged for what I want to do!"

"What are you talking about?"

Parker groaned, picking up a pillow, screaming into it, "You're so fucking frustrating! I don't want to be a lawyer, I don't want to grow up and be like you or dad, you know that! I've got my own fucking dreams and if you two don't start to realize that then you can forget about ever seeing me again because I'm through. I'm done. I'm a psychology major, I'm best friends with someone who's gay and I'm not coming home for Thanksgiving, hell I may even not come home again, at least if you and dad are there. Now, you can kindly help Kurt pay for his parking tickets as you've said you would. I'll get the money from him and send it to you in the mail. Now, go fuck off and leave us alone."

Standing still, his jaw dropped, Patrick looked down at his little brother, shaking his head, "You just... I'll be going. Don't you dare come home."

With that, he disappeared, the door slamming behind him. Parker let out a loud groan, screaming into his pillow. Kurt walked out of the room, running his hand through his hair, looking over at his friend, "Dude, you okay?"

Parker looked up at Kurt, "I may perhaps have just disowned myself from my family."

"What?" Kurt asked grabbing a banana from the bowl on the counter.

"I told Patrick I wasn't going home for Thanksgiving or at all. Neither him nor my dad ever want to see me again since I'm not doing what they want me to do. And honestly, I'm sick of it and I'm not going to deal with it anymore."

Kurt smiled, "That's the spirit."

...

Blaine was sitting in the bar stools, munching on pita chips and hummus when Brooke and Jake stumbled in, giggling. Brooke was clutching onto Jake's shirt, giggling uncontrollably. She headed into her bedroom, collapsing on the bed. Jake closed the door behind her, walking over to Blaine. He sat down in the bar stool next to him. Blaine flinched; Jake was a little too close.

"I know you know Anderson."

"You know what?" Blaine asked as he popped a pita chip covered in hummus into his mouth.

"I know you know I'm cheating on Brooke."

Blaine choked on his pita chip, "What? You what?"

"You and your boyfriend saw me that night we all went out. You saw I had hooked up with that redhead."

"Ah, that's right. You know you're an asshole right?"

Jake's head fell as he spun around in his chair, "Don't you dare tell."

"Stop it now and I won't." Blaine said, biting his lip, letting his mind wander to what had happened at the end of that night.

...

Kurt and Blaine's hands were linked, swinging between them as they walked down the hallway towards Blaine's theatre class. Kurt had agreed to walk him to class. Pushing Blaine up against the wall next to the main theatre door, Kurt kissed him softly. In an attempt to deepen the kiss, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Their kiss was stopped by the sound of loud moans.

Blaine's head perked up, breaking their kiss, turning to look in the direction of the sound, "Do you hear that?"

Stepping away from Blaine, Kurt headed towards the sound, following the loud moaning coming from one of the History of Theatre classrooms. Kurt stole a peek into the window, immediately backing away, scrunching up his nose, "I did not need to see that."

"What did you see?" Blaine asked, peering into the window.

He shuddered and scrunched his nose up, "Why are we... wait. Kurt, that was..."

"Who? I don't know who... No. No, he wouldn't."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "I wouldn't put it past him. Considering he's done it once, I don't doubt he'd do it again."

Kurt peeked into the room once again before shuddering, "That's him alright."

Blaine sunk to the floor, his head in his hands, "Fuck, I knew it. I knew he wouldn't listen to me."

"He's a dick Blaine, forget about him. You do know what this means though?" Kurt responded winking.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Blaine met Kurt's eyes, smirking, "Oh, yes, I do."


End file.
